Astro boy movie script 2
by Dan Rush
Summary: The first part of a script for an Astro Boy 2nd movie. Reviews and suggestions for changes/additions are highly desired.
1. Chapter 1

_ASTRO BOY II_

The Omega Factor

By Dan Rush

Tetsuwan Atom © 1954, 1980, 2003 Osamu Tezuka

© 2009 Imagi

All rights respected. For non-profit fandom only.

**Characters and Voice Actors**

**Astro: **Freddie Highmore

**Uran:**

**Atlas: **Victor Manoiya (Edward from Full Metal Alchemist)

**Skunk: **

**Moose: **Ron White

**Diesel: **Mario Cantone

**Bill Tenma: **Gabriel Byrne

**Albert Elefun: **Paul Giamatti

**Mr. Mustashio: **Ryan Stiles

**Orin:** Eugene Levy

**Professor Osamu: **John Lovitz

**Cora: **Kristen Bell

Story Synopsis: Astro has settled into his life as Metro City's protective robot but all won't be well soon when Hamegg teams up with Skunk to settle his old score with Tenma. Together they build Atlas, a robot with the Omega Factor, who seeks to put the human loving Astro in his proper place.

**THE MOVIE OPENING**

Production company credits

**Note: Starting off with a flight over clouds, woodlands and rivers. Dropping down over and through the streets of Metro City and ending at Elementary School 12. The credits roll during this time.**

ASTROBOY II

Omega Factor

Starring the voices of

Freddie Highmore

Kristen Bell

Gabriel Byrne as Doctor Tenma

Paul Giamatti as Doctor Elifun 

Victor Manoiya as Atlas

John Lovitz

Based on the Manga "Tetsuwan Atom" by Osamu Tezuka

**Act I**

"**Schoolsanity"**

_Scene: It's another morning in Metro City and Professor Mustachio is taking the morning attendance of Grade 7._

Mustachio: Kenichi?

Ken: Here Teacher.

Mustachio: Tamao?

Tamao: Here Teacher.

Mustachio: Shibugaki?

Shibugaki: (waves hand) Yo.

Mustachio: Astro?

(Silence)

Mustachio: Astro?

_Scene: Astro comes crashing through a window, flies across the room, slams into a wall and falls onto his hands and knees shaking his head._

Astro: HERE!

_Scene: Astro rockets out of the room and tangles with the monster from the movie adapted comics. He gets knocked around but finally wrestles control of the monster and catapults him clear of the city and into a whimpering retreat_

Astro: (wiping hands) next time you want to visit? Call first!

_Scene: Astro returns to the school, flies into the wrecked classroom and casually sits down, much to the dismay of his teacher. Mustachio's eyes bug out when an overhead light fixture crashes down in front of his desk._

Astro: I know…go see the Principle.

**Act II**

**The Cuteness**

_Scene: Astro rides with Doctor Elifun through the city after leaving school. He's looking out the car window with a slight look of frustration. _

Astro: This "hero" thing's a lot tougher than I thought. I tackled this huge monster and I get suspended? Hmph…

Elifun: To say nothing of the repair bill the Ministry of Science is going to get. Of all the things you'll learn about humans my boy is that we're amazingly fickle minded.

Astro: Maybe next time I should offer to buy it pizza? Where's my Dad?

Elifun: As always, Doctor Tenma has a lot of work on his schedule. Besides, we had a long talk and he asked me to be your mentor.

Astro: Just another excuse.

Elifun: Now Astro. Your father…has never been an expert in the fathering business. But he knows who to trust when it comes to your education about how to live with humans.

_Scene: Astro suddenly sees Cora walking out of a store._

Astro: Doctor, stop the car?

Elifun: Uh…we're on the thoroughfare Astro, I really can't…

_Scene: Astro opens the window and jumps out._

Elifun: NO! Astro!

_Scene: Chaos ensues as Astro, focused only on Cora, plays a wild game of flying dodgeball with passing vehicles only to end up landing in a trash pail attached to a light pole._

Astro: Uh….hi?

_Scene: Cora smiles and shakes her head_

Cora: Your entrance needs a little work.

_Scene: Astro climbs out and walks beside Cora. His arms are behind his back and he walks giddishly._

Astro: Did you get my message?

Cora: The card was very nice.

_Scene: Astro stops in front of her._

Astro: Yes or no?

Cora: Yes or no what?

Astro: dinner? (He gives her….the face of total cuteness)

Cora: Astro? You're kinda going a little fast with this…

Astro: (Beating his eyes) Come on! How can you resist the cuteness?

Cora: "Sigh" Ok…ok….dinner. I hope you don't pull this trick on every girl you meet.

_Scene: Astro smiles happily and does a little dance, until Doctor Elifun pulls up and yanks him into his car. We see it driving off towards the Ministry of Science as the talking continues._

Elifun: Stop this foolishness and act your age!

Astro: My age? Goo Goo Dah Dah…

"Smack"

Astro: Ow!

**Act III**

**The big stink**

_Scene: since he lost his robot games, hamegg has been trying to get back at Doctor Tenma and his "son", much to his dismay. He sits with a newspaper blocking his face but we hear noises of frustration coming from behind. He slaps the paper down, walks past grace and Zack (the only two kids still with him from the last movie) and stands steaming like a pressure cooker waiting to blow._

Grace: He wrecked another one huh?

_Scene: Hamegg turns with a kill face look and a raised finger but slackens._

Hamegg: No of course not. That was just a trial run…like the other 56 trials before it!

_Scene: Hamegg scatters parts off a table_

Hamegg: Let's face it! When you have nothing but junk! It stays junk! Tenma's got bucks, I got junk. Tenma's got funding, I got junk. And ever since that little….."

Grace: Creep?

Hamegg: Not exactly the word I wanted but in the presence of children it'll work…Creep showed up, what do I have……"

Grace and Zack: Junk.

Hamegg: Brilliant! Go get me some beer so I can drown my frustrations.

Voice: If all you can do all day is whine, no wonder why you're such a loser.

_Scene: Hamegg turns to a shadow in the dark and grabs a wrench._

Hamegg: Who said that!

Voice: Easy oh hot headed egg head. You'll overcook that frustrated brain.

_Scene: Skunk walks into the light with his two flunkies. The taller brawny Moose and the shorter Diesel._

Hamegg: How did you get in here? Grace, I thought I told you…

Skunk: Lock pick genius.

_Scene: Skunk sits down and lights a cigar._

Skunk: The problem my friend is that you lack a benefactor, you lack finances and…well you're just plain lacking.

Hamegg: Who are you?

Skunk: Skunk, but the name's not as important as our problem. You lost your business, mine's getting cut. We're both in the same sinking boat.

_Scene: Hamegg shakes the wrench._

Hamegg: And let me guess…you got the solution. I've heard that before.

Skunk: Finances I got, talent you got. Maybe if we put 2 and 2 together we can get 4?

_Scene: Zack interrupts_

Zack: What a sucker play. He's pulling your foot Hamegg. It took Tenma years just to develop the plans to build Astro! At best? We're centuries behind even matching that."

_Scene: Diesel slaps Zack in the chest._

Diesel: Limited minds don't win kid.

_Scene: Skunk stands up and walks with his back to the group, throwing his arms out._

Skunk: You see my friends, there's an old motto in the world of crime. If you can't dream it? Steal it.

_Scene: Skunk walks back to Hamegg and drops a bag of money at his feet._

Skunk: Start shopping my friend. And don't spend it on junk food? You're fat enough.

**Act IV**

**Uran?**

_Scene: Astro and Doctor Elifun walk into a large electronics lab at the Ministry of Science. Astro passes by Uran without even a glance…and why?_

Astro: Hi Dad! Can I have an advance on my allowance? I got a date Saturday night with Cora.

Doctor Tenma: Well…Son there's something important…

Astro: Please Dad? I'll work the weekend. What about that arctic expedition you've been talking about?

_Scene: Uran's been sneaking up on Astro and at the right moment…she leaps on his back!_

Uran: BIG BROTHER!

Astro: AHHHHH!!! AHHHHHHH!

_Scene: Astro is shocked, his jets ignite, he goes flying around the room, knocking things over, making a mess then pulls Uran off his back and holds her under the arms pits. She smiles at him and tweeks his nose…_

Uran: Hi?

Astro: What the? Who's this Dad?

Doctor Tenma: This is your little sister.

_Scene: Astro sets her down and rubs his head._

Astro: Sister?

Doctor Elifun: Well…she was actually my idea Astro. Remember when you told me you wanted to be part of a family? Well for starters it was easier to build you a smaller sibling. Give you a feeling of great responsibility.

Astro: Cool! What's your name Sis?

Uran: Uran.

Astro: Uran Doctor? That's kinda weird. How about Astro Girl or Sally or Cindy?

_Scene: Astro suddenly sees that Uran is gone._

Astro: Huh? Where'd she go?

Doctor Elifun: You may find Astro that she's quite a handful.

_Scene: Astro runs out of the lab and into the hall way looking nervously for Uran._

Astro: A handful or slightly annoying?

_Scene: Uran has found Momo, the robot ostridge, and has it running like crazy when it crashes into Astro! He's holding onto the neck as they fly around the Ministry causing chaos!_

_Background Song: Rock N Roll by Boby Darren_

Astro: Uran! What did you do?!

Uran: I just asked her for a ride! Ahhhh! Maybe I kinda kick her too hard!

Astro: MOMO! STOOOOOP!

_Scene: They hit a flight of stairs and Momo's feet turn into tractor tracks! They go flying down the stairs knocking people and things down or over, this in turn causes further chain reaction chaos in the main foyer of the finally ends when Momo comes to a break and throws Astro off! He smashes into a concession cart and gets covered by a can of coffee syrup._

_Uran tries to stand innocently as her now steaming brother stomps towards her but just as he's about o deliver a fire spawn sermon…_

(Diesel and Moose are disguised as firemen)

Diesel: Hey you little punk!

Scene: Astro turns to see Diesel and Moose disguised as firemen.

Diesel: Did you cause this madness?

Astro: Well…..I…..you see….

Moose: I think we should hall this little brat in.

Diesel: Yeah. You must have broken two dozen safety codes with that stupid stunt. If I were you? I'd leave real quick before I get real angry.

_Scene: Astro grabs Uran and they run out the front door_

Diesel: He made this easy..

**Act V**

**Theft of the Project Plans**

_Scene: Diesel and Moose walk up to the front counter._

Diesel: Hey there sweet cheeks, we're here to conduct monthly fire drill test. Hit the button will yah?

Receptionist: I don't have that on my memo sheet.

Moose: We didn't have this disaster on our sheets either honey but orders are orders. Man do we have to write this whole place up for violations? Run-a-way robots, disobedient staff, safety violations, where do I start?

_Scene: The receptionist hits the buton._

Diesel: Ok boss…the alarms working.

_Scene: As the ministry empties, Skunk sends in some small probes to break into Doctor Tenma's storage vault where they photograph the plans for Astro._


	2. Chapter 2

_ASTRO BOY II_

The Omega Factor

By Dan Rush

Tetsuwan Atom © 1954, 1980, 2003 Osamu Tezuka

© 2009 Imagi

All rights respected. For non-profit fandom only.

**Characters and Voice Actors**

**Astro: **Freddie Highmore

**Uran:**

**Atlas: **Victor Manoiya (Edward from Full Metal Alchemist)

**Skunk: **

**Moose: **Ron White

**Diesel: **Mario Cantone

**Bill Tenma: **Nicholas Cage

**Albert Elefun: **Bill Nightly

**Mr. Mustashio: **Ryan Stiles

**Orin:** Eugene Levy

**Professor Osamu: **John Lovitz

**Cora: **Kristen Bell

Who would do the soundtrack? James Horner and George Thourgood!

Story Synopsis: Astro has settled into his life as Metro City's protective robot but all won't be well soon when Hamegg teams up with Skunk to settle his old score with Tenma. Together they build Atlas, a robot with the Omega Factor, who seeks to put the human loving Astro in his proper place.

**THE MOVIE OPENING**

Production company credits

**Note: Starting off with a flight over clouds, woodlands and rivers. Dropping down over and through the streets of Metro City and ending at Elementary School 12. The credits roll during this time.**

ASTROBOY II

Omega Factor

Starring the voices of

Freddie Highmore

Kristen Bell

Nick Cage as Doctor Tenma

Bill Nightly as Doctor Elifun 

Victor Mignogna as Atlas

John Lovitz

Based on the Manga "Tetsuwan Atom" by Osamu Tezuka

**Act I**

"**Schoolsanity"**

_Scene: It's another morning in Metro City and Professor Mustachio is taking the morning attendance of Grade 7._

Mustachio: Kenichi?

Ken: Here Teacher.

Mustachio: Tamao?

Tamao: Here Teacher.

Mustachio: Shibugaki?

Shibugaki: (waves hand) Yo.

Mustachio: Astro?

(Silence)

Mustachio: Astro?

_Scene: Astro comes crashing through a window, flies across the room, slams into a wall and falls onto his hands and knees shaking his head._

Astro: HERE!

_Scene: Astro rockets out of the room and tangles with the monster from the movie adapted comics. He gets knocked around but finally wrestles control of the monster and catapults him clear of the city and into a whimpering retreat_

Astro: (wiping hands) next time you want to visit? Call first!

_Scene: Astro returns to the school, flies into the wrecked classroom and casually sits down, much to the dismay of his teacher. Mustachio's eyes bug out when an overhead light fixture crashes down in front of his desk._

Astro: uh….I guess I overdid it…(Crash! Wince)…just a little bit?

**Act II**

**Setting a date**

_Scene: Astro rides with Doctor Tenma through the city after leaving school. _

Astro: This "hero" thing's a lot tougher than I thought Dad. Principle Aki went on and on about how the classroom got trashed. It's not like I could tell the monster where to throw me.

Tenma: I suppose Mighty Mouse makes it look easy. You'll just have to work harder Son to avoid any collateral damage. By the way, we do need to drop by the Ministry before closing time. Doctor Elifun and I just finished a project and we need your opinion.

Astro: Sure Dad. You think maybe I should have offered that thing pizza? They always say it's like the universal peace offering.

_Scene: Astro suddenly sees Cora walking out of a store._

Astro: Dad, stop the car!

Tenma: We're on the thoroughfare Astro, I really can't…

_Scene: Astro opens the window and jumps out._

Tenma: NO! Astro!

_Scene: Chaos ensues as Astro, focused only on Cora, plays a wild game of flying dodge ball with passing vehicles only to end up landing in a trash pail attached to a light pole._

Astro: Uh….hi?

_Scene: Cora smiles and shakes her head while Trashcan is jumping around and barking._

Cora: Your entrance needs a little work.

_Scene: Astro climbs out. Trashcan's all over him._

Astro: Good to see you too Trashcan. I was going to call you from school Cora but…I kinda got tied up.

Cora: I caught it on the news. It would have been funny if you had a basketball net. Between you and me though? You should try and not use the buildings to play bumper pool all the time.

_Scene: Astro walks with her._

Astro: uh…..I was wondering? Would you like to go out Saturday?

Cora: I was going to ask you. We were thinking about Teuchi's Pizza Playhouse

Astro: That sounds cool! Uh….How about a movie afterwards? Maybe just us…you and me?

Cora: (smirking) You mean…evade the gossip brigade? We could give it a good try. You know they'll never go for being left out of anything.

Astro: Well there's always the amusement park?

_Scene: Tenma drives up._

Tenma: Astro? We have fifteen minutes?

Astro: See yah Cora! Here Trashcan, have some bolts. I'll call you later!

Tenma: Next time Son, try waiting for the car to stop before you jump out?

Astro: Sorry Dad…I was kinda distracted.

Tenma: Yes…I bet you were.

**Act III**

**The big stink**

_Scene: since he lost his robot games, hamegg has been trying to get back at Doctor Tenma and his "son", much to his dismay. He sits with a newspaper blocking his face but we hear noises of frustration coming from behind. He slaps the paper down and stands steaming like a pressure cooker waiting to blow. Standing not far off is a new side kick, Weasel _

Vivian: He wrecked another one huh?

_Scene: Hamegg turns with a kill face look and a raised finger but slackens._

Hamegg: No of course not. That was just a trial run…like the other 56 trials before it!

_Scene: Hamegg scatters parts off a table_

Hamegg: Let's face it! When you have nothing but junk! It stays junk! Tenma's got bucks, I got junk. Tenma's got brains, I got junk. And ever since that little….."

Vivian: Creep?

Hamegg: Not exactly the word I wanted but in the presence of children it'll work…Creep showed up, what do I have……"

Vivian: Junk?

Hamegg: Brilliant! Go get me some beer so I can drown my sorrows.

Voice: If all you can do all day is whine, no wonder why you're such a loser.

_Scene: Hamegg turns to a shadow in the dark and grabs a wrench._

Hamegg: Who said that!

Voice: Easy oh hot headed egg head. You'll overcook that frustrated brain.

_Scene: Skunk walks into the light with his two flunkies. The taller brawny Moose and the shorter Diesel._

Hamegg: How did you get in here? Weasel, I thought I told you…

Skunk: Never go anywhere without your trusty crowbar.

_Scene: Skunk sits down and lights a cigar._

Skunk: The problem my friend is that you lack a benefactor, you lack finances and…well you're just plain lacking.

Hamegg: Who are you?

Skunk: Skunk, but the name's not as important as our problem. You lost your business, mine's getting cut. We're both in the same sinking boat thanks to that meddlesome plastic punk.

_Scene: Hamegg shakes the wrench._

Hamegg: And let me guess…you got the solution. I've heard that before.

Skunk: Finances I got, talent you got. Maybe if we put 2 and 2 together we can get 4?

_Scene: Vivian interrupts_

Vivian: What a sucker play! He's pulling your foot Hamegg. We don't have near enough the stuff or the funding Tenma has to build something like Astro.

_Scene: Diesel slaps Weasel in the chest._

Diesel: Limited minds don't win kid.

_Scene: Skunk stands up and walks with his back to the group, throwing his arms out._

Skunk: You see my friends, there's an old motto in the world of crime. If you can't dream it? Steal it.

_Scene: Skunk walks back to Hamegg and drops a bag of money at his feet._

Skunk: Start shopping my friend. And don't spend it on junk food? You're fat enough as it is.

**Act IV**

**Little Sister**

_Scene: Astro and Doctor Tenma walk into a large electronics lab at the Ministry of Science. Astro passes by Uran without even a glance…and why? He's thinking about his coming date._

Astro: Dad? Can I have an advance on my allowance? I got a date Saturday night with Cora and my friends…

Doctor Tenma: Well…Son there's something important…

Astro: Please Dad? I'll work extra hard. What about that arctic expedition you've been talking about?

_Scene: (Name) been sneaking up on Astro and at the right moment…she leaps on his back!_

Lil Sis: BIG BROTHER!

Astro: AHHHHH!!! AHHHHHHH!

_Scene: Astro is surprised! his jets ignite, he goes flying around the room, knocking things over, making a mess then pulls (lil sis) off his back and holds her under the arm pits. She smiles at him and tweeks his nose…_

Lil Sis: Hi?

Astro: What the? Who's this Dad?

Doctor Tenma: This is your little sister.

_Scene: Astro sets her down and rubs his head._

Astro: Sister?

Doctor Elifun: Your father and I talked about this at great length Astro and we thought it would be beneficial for you to have a sibling.

Astro: Cool! What's your name Sis?

(What is her name any way?)

Astro: It's great to meet my little sister! You know what? I bet you'd like to come and meet my friends at Teuchi's pizza Saturday. Dad?

_Scene: Astro turns to talk to Tenma then turns to suddenly see that Lil Sis is gone._

Astro: Huh? Where'd she go?

Doctor Elifun: You may find Astro that she's quite a handful.

_Scene: Astro runs out of the lab and into the hall way looking nervously for Lil Sis._

Astro: A handful? That might be exaggerating a bit.

_Scene: Lil Sis has found Momo, the robot ostridge, and has it running like crazy when it crashes into Astro! He's holding onto the neck as they fly around the Ministry causing chaos!_

_Background Song: Rock N Roll by Boby Darren_

Astro: Lil Sis! What did you do?!

Uran: I just asked her for a ride! Ahhhh! Maybe I kinda kick her too hard!

Astro: MOMO! STOOOOOP!

_Scene: They hit a flight of stairs and Momo's feet turn into tractor tracks! They go flying down the stairs knocking people and things down or over, this in turn causes further chain reaction chaos in the main foyer of the Ministry. It finally ends when Momo comes to a break and throws Astro off! He smashes into a concession cart and gets covered by a can of coffee syrup._

Lil Sis: Oops…sorry.

_Lil Sis tries to stand innocently as her now steaming brother stomps towards her but just as he's about to deliver a sermon…_

(Diesel and Moose are disguised as firemen)

Diesel: Hey you little punk!

_Scene: Astro turns to see Diesel and Moose disguised as firemen_.

Diesel: Did you cause this madness?

Astro: Well…..I…..you see….

Moose: I think we should hall this brat in.

Diesel: Yeah. You must have broken two dozen safety codes with that stupid stunt. If I were you? I'd leave real quick before we get real angry.

_Scene: Astro grabs Lil Sis and they run out the front door_

Diesel: He made this easy.

**Act V**

**Theft of the Project Plans**

_Scene: Diesel and Moose walk up to the front counter._

Diesel: Hey there sweet cheeks, we're here to conduct monthly fire drill test. Hit the button will yah?

Receptionist: I don't have that on my memo sheet.

Moose: We didn't have this disaster on our sheets either honey but orders are orders. Man do we have to write this whole place up for violations? Run-a-way robots, disobedient staff, safety violations, where do I start?

_Scene: The receptionist hits the button._

Diesel: Ok boss…the alarms working.

_Scene: As the ministry empties, Skunk sends in some small probes to break into Doctor Tenma's storage vault where they photograph the plans for Astro._

**Act VI**

**Brother knows best…then again?**

_Scene: At the Tezuka Phoenix statue sitting in a park across from the ministry, Astro is trying to talk to Uran but finding it troublesome as she seems to have a little ADHD._

Astro: That was a crazy mess we caused back there. You have to be really careful with your powers sis….uh…..what powers do you have?

Uran: Compared to you big brother I feel kinda cheated.

Astro: You can't fly?

Lil Sis: Nope.

Astro: You don't have arm cannons?

Lil Sis: Nope.

_Scene: Astro winces._

Astro: Machine guns in your butt?

_Scene: Uran smirks._

Lil Sis: That sounds stupid.

Astro: Yeah….real weird.

Lil Sis: I can punch though!

_Scene: Lil Sis hits Astro and knocks him into the fountain!_

Lil Sis: Oops! Uh…..sorry?

_Scene: Uran suddenly hears voices and turns to see two squirrels going at it over a single nut. She walks up and grabs it. _

Uran: Why are you two fighting?

_Scene: Astro's watching and all he can hear is back and forth talk he can't understand._

Uran: Winter's coming soon you know and if all you two can do is complain about one nut? You'll never be ready.

_Scene: Uran breaks the nut in two._

Uran: Here, this is fair.

_Scene: The squirrels thank her. Uran walks back to a perplexed Astro._

Astro: Did you talk to them?

Uran: Yeah.

Astro: You can talk to animals?

Uran: Yeah.

Astro: I can't talk to animals.

Uran: Because only cute little girls can talk to animals.

Astro: That's not nice! Uran?

Uran: Truth hurts.

**Act VII**

**Just call me….trouble.**

_Scene: Hamegg is working on his robot now that Skunk has given him the money and Tenma's blueprints for the Atom Project. We see the skeleton lying on a table and Hamegg getting ready to drop a chip set into it when Skunk snatches his hand._

Skunk: What are you doing?

Hamegg: Just installing the limiter chip.

_Scene: Skunk tosses the chip away._

Skunk: Do you wanna beat Astro or get beaten up by Astro? Oh no…if you're going to a gun fight, you bring a bigger gun.

_Scene: Skunk drops the Omega chip into a slot._

Skunk: This chip will allow our robot to do everything to win. Steal candy from a baby, kick a puppy….or….

_Scene: Skunk makes a finger gun_

Skunk: "Bang" to a cop.

Hamegg: Are you nuts? Without the limiter this thing could get out of control! It could turn on us!

Skunk: The Omega chip will take care of that trust me. You see, Tenma's robot has one problem. He has a conscience and it's stuck on good. To beat him we need a robot that can think and act like a human and to be human? He must be able to do evil.

_Scene: Skunk slaps Hamegg on the back_.

Skunk: Now flip the switch and crank this bad boy up.

_Scene: Meanwhile….Astro is giving Uran a ride around Metro City on his back. _

Astro: Is this cool or what?!

_Scene: Uran stands on Astro's back!_

Uran: WOOOOOO!!

Astro: Careful!

_Scene: Astro rolls over and catches Uran._

Astro: See? I don't want you to get hurt. Falling's not a thing cute little girls should do.

Uran: It's not fair! You get all the cool things.

Astro: Don't be upset. Like Doctor Elifun says…"There's a place for everyone. They just have to find it.

_Scene: Back at Hamegg's lab, Atlas is finished. Hamegg throws a switch and power surges into Atlas's body. As his eyes open up, they turn bright red. At this point, Astro has taken Uran above the clouds to look at the sunset…_

Uran: Ok? What's so special about seeing the sun like this? Big Brother?

_Scene: Uran looks back to see Astro's eyes glowing red. His engines sputter out and they start to fall._

Uran: Uh….Big Brother? Astro? Astro we're kinda falling?

_Scene: They fall faster and faster._

Uran: This isn't funny Astro! Astro!"

_Scene: Atlas sits up and the redness in his eyes fades out. Astro finally snaps out of his red eyed trance only to realize….they're heading for a glass roof! Below it, the Mayor of Metro City is watching his daughter getting married._

Astro: WOE!

_Scene: Astro hits his rockets but terminal velocity wins out. He and Uran crash through the roof and smash into the huge wedding cake making a mess of the wedding. As Astro sits up, the angry wedding part surrounds him._

Astro: Uh…..sorry?

_Scene: Astro is pelted with cake from the screaming mob_

**Act VIII**

**Training wheels**

_Scene: Doctor Tenma walks through the door of his house, he's irate. Astro is sitting on the couch with Uran._

Doctor Tenma: I just got off the phone with the mayor. I thought I asked you to limit unnecessary flying Astro. Your rocket legs are very high maintenance and things like this could happen when you really can't afford them.

Astro: I just wanted to show Uran how cool it is. She got to see her first sunset.

Doctor Tenma: "Sigh" Just be more careful Son? Your old man isn't as good a chew toy as he used to be you know.

Astro: There is something weird though Dad. I don't remember losing power at all. In fact, the last thing I remember is holding Lil Sis and the next I'm swimming in cake.

Lil Sis: Yeah…and his eyes? They were like red as an orange.

Astro: Oranges are orange.

Lil Sis: What ever…they were red.

Tenma: I think we should run a diagnostic test on you son. Just to be safe.

_Scene: Astro is lying on a table. Doctor Tenma walks over to Doctor Osamu after finishing an examination._

Tenma: Nothing strange. So far he's perfectly fine.

Osamu: There is one thing Doctor Tenma. The glowing eyes? Isn't that a synchronization signal within each class of robot?

Tenma: It is but that's impossible since Astro is the only one of his kind.

Osamu: That may be Sir but his functions were disrupted and Uran did say his eyes were glowing. That's a typical radio synchronization signal.

_Scene: Tenma thinks_

Tenma: Get Doctor Elifun on the phone? And don't say a word of this to Astro yet until we're sure.

_Scene: Meanwhile, a clerk sits patiently at a Metro City convenience store reading a newspaper and not seeing Atlas as he stands on the other side of the counter. Atlas knocks on the counter which makes the clerk lower his paper._

Clerk: Oh? Did you want something kid?

Atlas: Yeah….I do.

_Scene: Atlas jumps up and machine guns the counter. He jumps onto the cash register while the clerk shivers. He starts pulling the receipt roll from the register._

Atlas: Thanks for the cash. Oh yeah? Where's your phone?

_Scene: The convenience store explodes as the clerk runs out the door. Atlas flies through the explosion and lands where Skunk has hidden his car._

Skunk: Well? Wasn't that easy?

Atlas: Piece of cake.

_Scene: he hands skunk the roll of receipt paper._

Skunk: What's this?

Atlas: It came from the cash register.

_Scene: Skunk throws the paper at Atlas._

Skunk: You stupid moron! Money! Money! The green paper! How many times do I have to tell you!?

_Scene: Skunk hits Atlas with an electric prod_

Atlas: I'm sorry father! I'm sorry!

Skunk: Next time you screw up? I'll boost the juice and give you twice the jolt, now get in the car!

_Scene: Atlas climbs into the back seat with Weasel while Skunk sits with Hamegg.._

Hamegg: Don't ya think it would have been better to just program it into him?

Skunk: If you want something to go right? You do it yourself. Don't worry…he'll be ready to take on Astro soon enough.

**Act IX**

**Another one?**

_Scene: Doctor Tenma and Doctor Elifun are at the ministry of science debating what Uran saw when Astro blacked out…_

Doctor Elifun: Are you sure Bill?

Doctor Tenma: We ran a complete diagnostic on him and he's just fine, no problems.

But Uran said that Astro's eyes were glowing, which is a synchronization signal between robots of the same class. But that's impossible because Astro is the only one of his kind. And then she said his eyes were red?

Doctor Elifun: Oh dear. That means there's something dangerously wrong with the other robot.

Doctor Tenma: We have to find it. Who knows what or who might be controlling it, if it does exist.

Doctor Elifun: I fear it may come find us before too long. Have you told Astro yet?

Doctor Tenma: Not yet. I'd rather confirm it first. He might try to find….the other one on his own and I just don't want to risk him running into something he can't handle.

**Act X**

**Right and wrong?**

_Scene: Weasel is playing a video game in a room when Atlas comes stomping in and moaps on a couch._

Vivian: So…how's the training going?

Atlas: Ask my fried circuits.

Vivian: He whipped you again didn't he? That Skunk's a creep.

Atlas: It was my fault! We saw this armored car along the high way and he said…"Go roll that truck and bring back the doe."

Vivian: So?

Atlas: So….I rolled it. Rolled it over the guard rail, down the hill side and it exploded. I brought back half the money in it.

Vivian: You took him literally that's why. When Skunk says to roll something? It usually means to go rob it.

Atlas: Well why didn't he just say…"Go rob it!"…I don't get it. Some humans can just be so difficult. So what's with this robot named Astro?

Vivian: He butts in on our business. It's hard enough to make a living but because of him there's all these new rules and regulations in Metro City and we just can't make ends meet and he's got all the robots there messed in the head. They're all whimpy pushovers now.

_Scene: Atlas slips off the couch._

Atlas: Oh yeah? Looks like this Astro needs a little adjustment. Hey Vivian? If you help me understand what Skunk is saying? I'll bring you back a little gift tonight after I pay this Astro a little visit.

**Act XI**

**Date in Chaos**

Scene: Astro is getting ready for his date with Cora. He's messing around with a tie till Uran walks in. She fumbles around with his tie till she makes it a bow.

Uran: There! You look cute.

Astro: Very funny.

Uran: To be honest Big Brother? You kinda look like a dork.

Astro: What's that supposed to mean?!

Uran: You're going to a pizza place not the opera! I read all about it, trust me.

Astro: You're not coming?

Uran: I promised Orin we'd do something tonight. He looked lonely.

_Scene: Uran piles new clothes in Astro's arms and pushes him into the bathroom. Astro comes out._

Astro: So…you think Cora will like this?

Uran: Absolutely! Now go on, have fun, don't burn the place down, get!

_Scene: Uran pushes Astro out the door._

Uran: Orin?

Orin: You called?

Uran: Time to bake us a cake!

Orin: Are you sure we won't get in trouble?

_Uran: Positive! I'm a highly intelligent robot, what could possibly_ go wrong?

_Scene: Teuchi's Pizza_

_Background Music: _

_Backdrop: Teuchi's is noisy and busy, robots and humans putting together and throwing pizzas around the place like crazy. Astro and the gang have a table…_

Mister Teuchi to workers: Oy! 8-Ball Special extra large…..pizza up! "fling" pizza up! "fling" Pizza up! "fling!"

_Scene: Zane stands up, catches the pizza in mid-flight, spins around and puts it on the table._

Zana: Dinner is served.

_Scene: The kids grab for slices_

Astro to Cora: So how's your mechanic's apprenticeship going?

Cora: Not bad. With any luck I'll be able to get an interview for the Ministry of Science intern program next month.

Astro: That's awesome. I can't wait to see you around the halls.

Zane: He's got a crush on you.

Astro: That's not true…I just think you'll fit right in….you know…you'll be the hottest researcher around.

Zane: That all depends on what Astro thinks "hot" means.

Cora: Oooh! I got boys fighting over me!

Zane: There's only one way to settle this you know.

Astro: Oh?

_Scene: Astro and Zack balance on one foot, on coffee cans, with popsicle sticks coming out of their mouths, balancing coins on the ends…_

Astro: Why do I have to balance on my toes?

Zane: Do I have a GPS controlled gyroscope?

_Scene: The two smaller kids stack coin after coin then try to tickle Zack and Astro._

Zane: Hey! Stop it!

Astro: You know that's kinda pointless.

_Scene: Cora stands back smiling but walks up to Astro and kisses him on the cheek. Astro flips out and falls over._

Zane: I'd like my next pizza to be smothered in mushrooms and pepperoni thank you.

_Scene: Astro gets up just as the sounds of police sirens. The dog interceptor cars pull up in front of the bank across the street._

Zane: Check it out! Somebody's robbing the bank!

Cora: As if that's a big deal these days. The security systems practically turn them into instant jails.

_Scene: Inspector Towashi climbs out of his car and directs body armored SWAT to the front door. He grabs a bull horn._

Towashi: This is the Metro City Police Department! If you're smart you'll put your hands above your head and behave yourself! DO IT!

_Scene: The SWAT team enters the Bank._

Zane: Eh! Boring as usual.

_Scene: As the kids turn from the window, lights flash from the bank's front door. Suddenly SWAT members come flying out! They crash into cars, trashcans, one sails through the air and crashes through the big window of Teuchi's!_

Cora: That's not usual!

_Scene: The kids run back to the window just as a bolt of energy sails from the bank door, hits a patrol car and sends it somersaulting into the air. Astro vaults over the window sill and runs towards the bank as shots continue to rip things apart around him!_

_Scene: The police are in a fighting retreat and as Astro makes it to the base of the steps, Atlas comes out holding a policeman in one hand and a bag of money in the other. For a brief instant both their eyes turn red then Atlas chucks the police officer into a column and jumps at Astro! A fight between them ensues and Astro gets chucked into Teuchi's._

Zane: WO! CLEAR OUT!

_Scene: Zane and Cora are pushing people out as the brawl goes on. Zack snatches a baseball bat from behind the pizza bar and clubs Atlas over the head._

Zane: You think I'd know better?

_Scene: Atlas snatches Zane and tosses him like a rag doll into a rack of pizza dough. Astro clocks Atlas in the chin and sends Atlas skidding into a drink mixer._

Astro: Cool off!

_Scene: Atlas stands up and shakes his head._

Atlas: You're tougher than I was told. More fun for me.

Astro: How can you do this?! Robot's shouldn't be robbing banks or hurting people!

Atlas: Shows how much you know. Robots shouldn't be turning their fellow bots into whimps and slaves…especially for these weakling fat bags!

_Scene: Cora runs to help Znek but Atlas jumps her, wraps an arm around her neck and puts an arm cannon to her head._

Atlas: How fast can you fly?

_Scene: Atlas rockets up and out of Teuchi's with Astro on his heels._

Cora: ASTRO! LET ME GO YOU JERK! LET…..

Atlas: Oops! Forgot about the thin air. Well I guess you need to get back to the ground huh?

_Scene: Atlas drops Cora. All the way down Astro is trying to save her over and over but Atlas keeps stopping him. Astro drops her into an awning but gets pile driven by Atlas till he's snatched up by his neck! Atlas is about to deliver a punch when police sirens grow around them._

Atlas: I guess you're lucky for now. Next time I won't be so nice. If anyone's gonna speak for robots in this city…it's not going to be you!

_Scene: Atlas chucks Astro aside and flies off._

_Scene: Cora runs up catch a wobbling Astro._

Cora: You alright?

Astro: Yeah…nothing a little nap couldn't fix.

_Scene: Astro beeps and falls over._

**Act X**

**Easy bake my eye.**

_Scene: Atlas returns to the hideout. He walks though the door, throws a bag of money to Diesel, throws a gift to Vivian and flops down in a chair._

Hamegg: How'd it go there kid? Did you wipe the street with him? Turn him into a pretzel? Scatter him to the four winds?

Atlas: Nah….I let em go.

Hamegg: You what?!

_Scene: Skunk walks up._

Skunk: I told you to take care of him.

Atlas: You didn't tell me to destroy him. Besides, I was having too much fun and then the dumb cops showed up. Relax, there's plenty of time to deal with that wuss.

_Scene: Skunk tries to us his whip. Atlas catches it and smirks._

Atlas: By the way? I'm keeping some of the money for myself. And don't hit me again with this stupid thing? I'm liable to get a little upset.

_Scene: Hamegg stands nervously next to Skunk as he pulls his whip back._

Hamegg: What did I tell you Skunk! Without that limiter chip he's starting to get out of control!

Skunk: Are you kidding! I like him already! He's a chip off my old block, the son I haven't had yet!

_Scene: Skunk hugs Atlas, Atlas pushes back._

Atlas: Stop with the smootchin and get me a can of oil. And I'm planning the next job so tell your two goofy twins to get off their butts and do something important!

Skunk: You heard Atlas you stooges! Move, move, move…butts and elbows hurry up!

_Scene: meanwhile….Astro returns home after his "Date", his clothes torn up and he's worn out. He walks through the door and right into a disaster. There's flower all over the place! He walks into the kitchen to see a huge split level cake on the kitchen table. The frosting's not perfect, in fact it's kinda running down the sides of the cake. Astro slaps his face in shock…_

Astro: Uran? What the? Orin? Dah…..duh…..eeep….YOU TRASHED THE HOUSE!"

Uran: I made you this cake big brother! I thought it might make you happy.

Astro: You…trashed the house….Uran! Dad's gonna kill us!

Uran: Till he sees the cake.

Astro: Orin? You let her trash the house!

Oran: Well…only a little bit. It is a nice cake though.

_Scene: Astro flops into a chair._

Astro: Well…this is kinda the least of my problems.

Uran: How come your clothes are all torn up? You said something wrong to Cora.

Astro: ugh….whatever.

_Scene: Doctor Tenma, Doctor Elifun and Inspector Towashi suddenly come through the front door._

Tenma: Astro are you alright? what happened to the house?

Astro: Uh…little miss easy bake went nuts. Nice cake though huh Dad?

Tenma: This isn't funny Astro.

Towashi: Who was that robot? I have a department shot all to pieces, a whole city block torn up and a dozen people in the hospital. I want answers and I want them now!

Astro: I was too busy getting beat up to ask for a name.

Towashi: I knew this would happen. You give em just an inch of unrestricted freedom and wham! They tear up your house and start robbing banks. As if I had enough in this city to worry about already…

_Scene: Astro stands up_

Astro: Inspector?! you can't blame every robot for a little accident like this or…

Towashi: Or what? Robbing a bank? How about that restaurant? People are in the hospital now because somebody blew a fuse in his brain bucket!

Tenma: I have to agree with my Son Inspector. I don't know how it could have happened but right now there's a copy of Astro running around and I suspect its programming had been greatly flawed.

Towashi: No kidding? Oh here I was thinking it was just a glitch, sunspots, a sticking gas pedal, how silly of me. Well get this through your thick heads! If this little "mis-programming" starts to spread through the robot population? When I'm done putting an end to it, no robots will be able to pop a spring or twitch an eye unless they write a five page request! And I'll make sure that takes a month to process! Have a nice day gentlemen.

_Scene: towashi storms out._

Elifun: I hope this hero business isn't distressing you my boy.

Astro: Crash test dummy's looking better all the time. Dad? How could it have happened? He didn't care about anything! He almost killed Cora, he hurt Zane! I thought robots were incapable of doing anything evil?

_Scene: Tenma looks at Elifun._

Tenma: "sigh" You need to know Astro. I knew this would come back to haunt me.

**Act XI**

**Girl's touch**

_Scene: While Astro is talking with doctor Tenma and Doctor Elifun. Uran gets a wild idea to sneak out and go find this troublemaker robot._

Uran: Big brother's not the only one around here who can do something cool.

Orin: Uran? I really don't think this is a good idea. The Doctor will be very unhappy if we go off like this.

Uran: I thought I could count on you Orin? If we can bake an awesome cake, I'm sure we can handle some troublemaking robot together.

Orin: We also left quite a mess so we're batting a little less than a thousand. Oh…I'm so going to get dented for this!

_Scene: Astro is talking to Tenma and Elifun._

Astro: But Dad, if the Omega chip allows him to do both good and bad things, I can't see where there's a problem! You made it, you wouldn't let him do anything evil right?

Tenma: No, I wouldn't. The problem is son, the Omega chip allows him to learn like a real human. Good and bad isn't programmed into him, he has to learn it.

Elifun: And…if he's being taught by the wrong person Astro? His ideas of what's good or bad could be seriously conflicted.

Tenma: So not only has someone copied your blue prints but they've taken the Omega chip as well. This is serious. A robot like this could jeopardize the whole robot/human relationship.

Astro: Then I'll just have to get him back to the Ministry so you can fix him.

Elifun: It might be more difficult than you hope Astro. A robot like that could be totally ruthless, able to do things you couldn't allow. You're at a gross disadvantage.

Astro: Well I'm not gonna just sit back, play video games and hope he figures it out. He put Zack in the hospital and hurt my friends, I have to stop him.

_Scene: Astro walks to his room then suddenly an after thought he runs back to Tenma._

Astro: Dad? Uran and Orin are gone!

Tenma: Did you try calling them?

Astro: No answer. I'm gonna go find em.

_Scene: Astro flies from the house._

**Act XII**

**You dare insult me?**

_Scene: Uran and Orin have gone to the ministry of Science, picked up Momo the Ostritch and are now bouncing along through the night looking for the trouble causing robot Astro talked about._

Orin: If I might state the obvious? Not only is this the most ridiculous method of transportation, it is certainly the most uncomfortable and impractical form…

_Scene: Momo squawks and pecks furiously at Orin._

Uran: You shouldn't insult her like that.

Orin: Well does she know where she's going? Obviously none of us have any idea where to look.

Uran: Big brother ran into him in a bank right? Do the math…bank, jewelry store, coin shop…"

_Scene: As they pass an armored car building, a heap of noise catches Uran's ears._

Uran: Bingo.

_Scene: Inside, Diesel, Moose and Atlas are fooling around a loaded armored car after tying up the night guards. Diesel is getting impatient…_

Diesel: Will you bust the door already or cut the stupid thing open? Cheese my grandmother moves faster than you!

Atlas: If I try to cut it then I'll burn all the money. How about you shut up, keep watch and let me handle this?

Moose: He's right though Atlas. We shouldn't be wasting time.

Atlas: You two can go home then. I'm sure Skunk will keep you on the payroll for doing absolutely nothing.

_Scene: Suddenly Uran, Orin and Momo show up behind the gang._

Uran: How about you all put your hands up and behave yourselves?

_Scene: The three crooks turn their heads._

Uran: You heard me! Put your hands up!

_Scene: Diesel and Moose raise a pair of big laser rifles._

Moose: How about we turn you into a pile of scrap?

Diesel: Bit off more than you could chew didn't yah!

Orin: Dear me…we forgot they might be armed.

_Scene: Atlas slaps the rifles down._

Atlas: What are you two clowns doing? A dingbat and a dork riding an ostrich? Oh please…look at me shiver!

Uran: You take that "dingbat" remark back you creep!

Orin: Please Miss Uran? I'd try to be a little less crass right now?

_Scene: Atlas walks up to Momo._

Atlas: Drive the truck out of here, I'll handle miss big mouth. Get off this stupid feather duster before I get angry.

Uran: You shouldn't have said that.

_Scene: Momo goes bizerk! She machine gun pecks Atlas then kicks him through a stack of wooden crates!_

Uran: Yeah! Serves you right!

_Scene: Atlas busts out from the pile of boxes._

Uran, Orin and Momo: AAAAAAH!

Atlas: Let's have a little fun shall we?

**XIII**

**Tag! You're it!**

_Scene: Momo jumps around avoiding Atlas's mad grasping. Her feet turn into rocket bells and off she goes through a window with Atlas and his two cronies behind him. They fly through the city, weaving and turning around buildings, through alleyways, through a covered ginza._

Orin: I told you this was a bad idea!

Uran: Hah! We got him right where we want him!

Orin: You must be crazy!

_Scene: Uran starts making animal noises and she gets help from all over the place. Atlas and his cronies are pelted and attacked by animals. The cronies wreck the car they're in and in the end? Atlas gets "seagulled" in the eyes!_

Atlas: AHHHHHH!

_Scene: He flies out of control and crash lands onto some railroad tracks where his boot gets caught as a train speeds towards him!_

Uran: Hurry Momo!

_Scene: Uran jumps off Momo and just in the nick of time rips Atlas out of his boot! They both tumble down the track berm where Uran lands on top of Atlas._

Uran: I……GOTCHA!!

_Scene: Atlas jumps up._

Atlas: Gnah! You…..you crazy idiot! What do you think you were doing?!

Uran: I couldn't let you get smooshed.

Atlas: I was doing just fine I'll have you know. How can so many robots be so stupid?!

Uran: Ask yourself? How can you be so mean?!

Atlas: I'm not the one turning robots into human catering fools!

Uran: But you're the one breaking all the laws! Robbing banks? Hurting people? We're supposed to help people, that's what my big bother does!

Atlas: Your brother? Oh…you mean that super whimp? Hmph! I'd rather follow what my father tells me, if you want something? You take it! If you can't dream it, steal it! And if you don't want to wait on tables the rest of your life? Force the world to wait on you.

_Scene: Uran giggles._

Atlas: What? Now what are you doing?

Uran: I'm laughing. (giggles) You should see your face when you get all serious? (giggles)

Atlas: Stop that! I'm dangerous! You should respect me!

_Scene: Uran giggles even more!_

Atlas: I'm warning you!

_Scene: Atlas takes an authoritive pose but then Uran pokes him in the stomach._

Uran: (giggles) You got a pooch belly.

Atlas: What?! I do not! I warn you…

_Scene: Uran pokes him over and over._

Atlas: Hey! (little laughter) cut it out!

Uran: Big and bad? Yeah right. Well I think the one you call "Father" doesn't know a horse from a Skunk.

Atlas: Actually….his name is Skunk.

Uran: That's a silly name.

Atlas: I know…why couldn't it be Butch? Or Rocky? Or Machine Gun Kelly?

**XIV**

**Rocket Rodeo**

_Scene: Astro is flying around looking for Uran when Momo and Orin fly up to meet him._

Orin: Astro!

Astro: Huh? Where's Uran?

_Scene: Uran is back with Atlas trying to explain what good and bad is when Astro lands._

Astro: Uran! Get away from him.

Uran: Big Brother hold on!

_Scene: Atlas snatches Uran and takes off! Astro pursues them on a wild flight through Metro City. At one point, Atlas looks at Uran and smirks._

Atlas: No wonder I'm going so slow.

_Scene: Atlas throws Uran behind him. Astro catches her on the fly and hangs her from a passing lamp post! The twisting turning flight continues till Astro races past a boating store. He snatches a rope and an anchor on the fly. Fashions a lasso and fires it with his arm cannon! The lasso wraps around one of Atlas's legs. Astro snags the anchor onto a fire hydrant!_

Atlas (stopping in mid-air): Ugh!

_Scene: Atlas gets catapulted backwards through a large plate window. As he tries to stand up, Astro clocks him in the kisser with a blue energy halo around his fist. Atlas shorts out and falls down._

**XV**

**Dismantle?**

_Scene: Astro, Uran and Cora walk into a lab at the Ministry of Science where Doctor's Tenma, Elifun and Osamu are standing with Inspector Towashi. Atlas is kept in a secure vault like room with a big bullet proof window where the rest can see him._

Towashi: So far we haven't found where Hamegg and Skunk are hiding out. Certainly he's not going to tell us a damn thing. (Towashi gestures towards the glass)

Tenma: Morning son. Good job catching Atlas.

Uran: He caught Atlas? Hello! I did most of the work here! (Uran looks at Atlas) So…what's going to happen to him?

Towashi: The city counsel wants him destroyed.

Cora: He's supposed to get a hearing isn't he?

Towashi: He's been deemed too much of a threat and I agree with their decision.

Astro: But that's not right! The Robot Rights Law says he should have a hearing. Inspector, he has the ability to learn right and wrong from whoever teaches him, Skunk's…

Towashi: It doesn't mater what Skunk did! It's what that robot has the power to do and since he seems to know the difference between right and wrong, it's obvious where his priorities are!

Cora: But if he has the ability to learn Inspector then he can learn the right way! You can't just destroy him without giving him a chance!

Towashi: Who's responsible for the safety of this city? YOU! There's nothing more to say, the counsel's decision is final. Doctor Tenma? You will prepare that robot to be handed over to the disposal department.

_Scene: Towashi leaves_

Astro: Dad? Dad, don't do it. This is wrong. The law says it's wrong.

_Scene: Tenma turns to Osamu, Elifun then looks at Atlas._

Tenma: Alright…we'll go to the President and the Chief Justice, try to make them see reason but promise me you won't do anything rash if we fail? Please son, I know how much you want to but you have to remember the greater good. We have to preserve the relationship between robots and humans.

Cora: What good is it when you deny even a single person their rights?

**XVI**

**What's the right thing?**

_Scene: Atlas is sitting in his cell brooding when he sees Uran slip into the lab with Orin behind her._

Orin: Disable the security alarms, disable the cameras….we're both felons you know…they'll turn us into soup cans for this.

Uran: Will you hush! Anyway the only one who's in trouble is me.

_Scene: Uran walks up to the cell door and starts picking away at the locks._

Orin: This is so wrong!

Uran: You're right. If my big brother thinks this is wrong then call me a dufus for following him.

_Scene: Uran slips into the cell and walks up to Atlas. Atlas sits in a chair that drains his power._

Atlas: You like to get into trouble don't you? Well don't bother…seems no one cares about me, if they did I'd be out of this joint by now.

Uran: Your so called "Father" never cared about you. My brother says Skunk just uses you like a tool.

Atlas: What's so different from your brother? Just another tool for humans to throw away when he's outlived his use. Skunk's right about one thing, to be blindfully trusting is to be weak and stupid.

_Scene: Uran slaps Atlas_

Atlas: What was that for?!

Uran: I don't know why I should bother helping you, but my brother sees something good in you that's worth fighting for! Him, Doctor Tenma, everyone's trying to save you! But we can't do it unless you start figuring out what's right and wrong!

_Scene: The door to the room suddenly slides open. Inspector Towashi comes in with armed police._

Towashi: How dare that Tenma go behind my back! While he's…..what?!

Uran: Uh oh…

_Scene: Uran breaks the chair Atlas is sitting in._

Uran: GO! Gogogogogogo……

Atlas: But….

Uran: Get out of here!

_Scene: Atlas rockets out of the room as Uran is caught. He stops for a moment and looks back._

Atlas: Boy….that was a stupid thing to do….sucker.

_Scene: Atlas rockets off._

**XVII**

**Operation Innings Nine**

_Scene: Atlas lands back at the hide out where Vivian is waiting and pacing._

Vivian: Atlas! We saw the news…how did you get away?

Atlas: I did what father taught me. No thanks to that Astro and his ditsy sister.

_Scene: Atlas walks into a room where Skunk and Hamegg stand over a table._

Skunk: I knew you'd bust out. Just in time too. We have the heist to end all heists.

_Scene: Skunk smacks a print on the table._

Skunk: Tonight's the 5th game of the Eastern Division series between the Metro City Thunders and the Stellar City Monarchs. Now ask me kid? What does the First National Reserve Bank got in common with baseball?

Atlas: Like I care?

Skunk: Good answer. However, they'll both be home runs. While you've been keeping the cops attention in jail? Diesel and Moose were busy putting a bomb underneath the home run fountain at Thunder Park. A very big bomb.

Hamegg: Actually just a small diversion. And while the city's dealing with that little problem? You'll be busting the First National open like a soup can.

Skunk: 500 million smacks kid. Enough money to plate you in pure gold and more than enough to help us bankroll a little revolution. Heck by the time we're done? You'll have Metro City bowing to your every whim. How does that sound?

Atlas: I like it.

Hamegg: Of course…and first things first…you need to get Astro here. We've got a nice little surprise for him.

**XVIII**

**Teachable moment**

_Scene: Atlas is on his way to lure Astro into a trap. As he's flying through the air over the city, a column of black smoke draws his attention._

Atlas: Huh? Wonder what going on over there?

_Scene: Atlas flies to a roof top and looks over at a building on fire across the street. He's drawn to the fire fighters working to get inside. After a little time he moves to get on with the plan when an explosion blows a window apart and sends a firefighter tumbling down the ladder injured. The apartment where the fire is happening is a blowtorch of flames._

_Atlas is wavering between not caring and looking at what's happening when the screams of a robot and a child reach his ears. He jumps off the roof, rockets across the street and smashes through the wall and into the flaming apartment…_

Atlas: Where are you?! Say something!

Robot: Here!

_Scene: Atlas finds the robot trapped under fallen debris and starts trying to dig her out._

Robot: Forget me! Save Miss Hanna I beg you!

Atlas: You first!

_Scene: The little girl is screaming._

Atlas: Robots are more important.

Robot: She's only a child….please….

_Scene: The fire is getting worse. Atlas gnashes his teeth and plunges through the burning apartment looking for the little girl. He finds her huddling in a closet…_

Atlas: Are you nuts?! You can't stay here!

_Scene: Atlas wraps the little girl in a blanket and rockets out of the apartment. He drops her into the arms of a fireman and flies back into the apartment to dig the robot out. He frees her and drops her to the firemen on the street._

Fireman: Thanks.

Atlas: Hmph…seems it takes a robot to clean up the mess humans make.

_Scene: Atlas hears a man talking to a reporter and gets irate. He stomps over and snatches the man by his shirt…_

Atlas: You…were smoking and fell asleep? I otta boot you to the moon you stupid idiot! What were you thinking?! No wonder we robots should rule over you humans! How could you do such a stupid thing!

_Scene: Atlas rockets off._

Atlas: Skunk's right. It's time to make things the way they should be around here.

**Act IXX**

**Kidnapped**

_Scene: Cora and the other kids are in a Ginza looking around when Atlas drops into the store through the skylight and snatches Cora by her arm._

Atlas: I need to borrow you for a moment. Hope you don't mind.

Cora: Let me go you creep!

_Scene: Atlas and Cora rocket out of the store. Meanwhile, Astro and Uran are in the living room of Doctor Tenma's house while Tenma, Towashi, Elifun and the Mayor of Metro City are hashing it out in another room._

Astro: Wow…you really whipped things up. Why did you let Atlas go?

Uran: I thought it was the right thing to do. You don't want them to destroy him do you?

Astro: No…but now that he's loose, who knows what might happen.

_Scene: Astro's cell phone beeps._

Astro: Hi Cora!

Cora: Astro! Don't come, it's a trap!

Atlas: She spoiled my cool line but you get the message don't you?

Astro: Atlas…let her go.

Atlas: Are you kidding? How about "you" come to the old abandoned car factory and get her?

_Scene: Astro clicks off the phone_

Astro: Do me a favor Uran? Don't tell Dad or the Inspector, I'm gonna handle this alone.

_Scene: Astro flies off towards the factory._

**XX**

**Dilema**

_Scene: Astro lands on the factory roof and looks through a skylight. He sees Cora tied to a chair alone in the center of the factory._

Astro: Skunk should really stop using these dumb movie ideas.

_Scene: Astro flies around the building and enters through a ground floor window. He surprises Diesel and ties him up, upside down to an overhead rafter. He walks on to surprise Moose, tapping him on the shoulder and tying him to a wall with a piece of water pipe. Water showers over him._

Astro: ("Pat pat") Chill out ok?

_Scene: Astro looks ahead to the wide open factory space. He sees Cora struggling in the chair trying to talk to him through the tape over her mouth._

Astro: ATLAS?! I'M HERE NOW COME OUT!

_Scene: No Atlas. In fact…no one else. Astro walks out of hiding, ready for a fight._

Astro: YOU WANT A FIGHT ATLAS?! SHOW YOURSELF!

_Scene: Astro keeps on walking till he reaches Cora._

Astro: You know it would be stupid for me to get this far.

_Scene: Astro pulls the tape off Cora's mouth._

Astro: You ok?

Cora: Don't touch me!

Astro: Huh?

_Scene: As Astro touches Cora's ropes, he gets a huge jolt of power and is thrown across the floor to a sliding landing under Skunks foot. Atlas stands next to him._

Skunk: Didn't I say patience is our best weapon?


	3. Chapter 3

_ASTRO BOY II_

The Omega Factor

By Dan Rush

Tetsuwan Atom © 1954, 1980, 2003 Osamu Tezuka

© 2009 Imagi

All rights respected. For non-profit fandom only.

**Characters and Voice Actors**

**Astro: **Freddie Highmore

**Uran:**

**Atlas: **Victor Manoiya (Edward from Full Metal Alchemist)

**Skunk: **

**Moose: **Ron White

**Diesel: **Mario Cantone

**Bill Tenma: **Nicholas Cage

**Albert Elefun: **Bill Nightly

**Mr. Mustashio: **Ryan Stiles

**Orin:** Eugene Levy

**Professor Osamu: **John Lovitz

**Cora: **Kristen Bell

Who would do the soundtrack? James Horner and George Thourgood!

Story Synopsis: Astro has settled into his life as Metro City's protective robot but all won't be well soon when Hamegg teams up with Skunk to settle his old score with Tenma. Together they build Atlas, a robot with the Omega Factor, who seeks to put the human loving Astro in his proper place.

**THE MOVIE OPENING**

Production company credits

**Note: Starting off with a flight over clouds, woodlands and rivers. Dropping down over and through the streets of Metro City and ending at Elementary School 12. The credits roll during this time.**

ASTROBOY II

Omega Factor

Starring the voices of

Freddie Highmore

Kristen Bell

Nick Cage as Doctor Tenma

Bill Nightly as Doctor Elifun 

Victor Mignogna as Atlas

John Lovitz

Based on the Manga "Tetsuwan Atom" by Osamu Tezuka

**Act I**

"**Schoolsanity"**

_Scene: It's another morning in Metro City and Professor Mustachio is taking the morning attendance of Grade 7._

Mustachio: Kenichi?

Ken: Here Teacher.

Mustachio: Tamao?

Tamao: Here Teacher.

Mustachio: Shibugaki?

Shibugaki: (waves hand) Yo.

Mustachio: Astro?

(Silence)

Mustachio: Astro?

_Scene: Astro comes crashing through a window, flies across the room, slams into a wall and falls onto his hands and knees shaking his head._

Astro: HERE!

_Scene: Astro rockets out of the room and tangles with the monster from the movie adapted comics. He gets knocked around but finally wrestles control of the monster and catapults him clear of the city and into a whimpering retreat_

Astro: (wiping hands) next time you want to visit? Call first!

_Scene: Astro returns to the school, flies into the wrecked classroom and casually sits down, much to the dismay of his teacher. Mustachio's eyes bug out when an overhead light fixture crashes down in front of his desk._

Astro: uh….I guess I overdid it…(Crash! Wince)…just a little bit?

**Act II**

**Setting a date**

_Scene: Astro rides with Doctor Tenma through the city after leaving school. _

Astro: This "hero" thing's a lot tougher than I thought Dad. Principle Aki went on and on about how the classroom got trashed. It's not like I could tell the monster where to throw me.

Tenma: I suppose Mighty Mouse makes it look easy. You'll just have to work harder Son to avoid any collateral damage. By the way, we do need to drop by the Ministry before closing time. Doctor Elifun and I just finished a project and we need your opinion.

Astro: Sure Dad. You think maybe I should have offered that thing pizza? They always say it's like the universal peace offering.

_Scene: Astro suddenly sees Cora walking out of a store._

Astro: Dad, stop the car!

Tenma: We're on the thoroughfare Astro, I really can't…

_Scene: Astro opens the window and jumps out._

Tenma: NO! Astro!

_Scene: Chaos ensues as Astro, focused only on Cora, plays a wild game of flying dodge ball with passing vehicles only to end up landing in a trash pail attached to a light pole._

Astro: Uh….hi?

_Scene: Cora smiles and shakes her head while Trashcan is jumping around and barking._

Cora: Your entrance needs a little work.

_Scene: Astro climbs out. Trashcan's all over him._

Astro: Good to see you too Trashcan. I was going to call you from school Cora but…I kinda got tied up.

Cora: I caught it on the news. It would have been funny if you had a basketball net. Between you and me though? You should try and not use the buildings to play bumper pool all the time.

_Scene: Astro walks with her._

Astro: uh…..I was wondering? Would you like to go out Saturday?

Cora: I was going to ask you. We were thinking about Teuchi's Pizza Playhouse

Astro: That sounds cool! Uh….How about a movie afterwards? Maybe just us…you and me?

Cora: (smirking) You mean…evade the gossip brigade? We could give it a good try. You know they'll never go for being left out of anything.

Astro: Well there's always the amusement park?

_Scene: Tenma drives up._

Tenma: Astro? We have fifteen minutes?

Astro: See yah Cora! Here Trashcan, have some bolts. I'll call you later!

Tenma: Next time Son, try waiting for the car to stop before you jump out?

Astro: Sorry Dad…I was kinda distracted.

Tenma: Yes…I bet you were.

**Act III**

**The big stink**

_Scene: since he lost his robot games, hamegg has been trying to get back at Doctor Tenma and his "son", much to his dismay. He sits with a newspaper blocking his face but we hear noises of frustration coming from behind. He slaps the paper down and stands steaming like a pressure cooker waiting to blow. Standing not far off is a new side kick, Weasel _

Vivian: He wrecked another one huh?

_Scene: Hamegg turns with a kill face look and a raised finger but slackens._

Hamegg: No of course not. That was just a trial run…like the other 56 trials before it!

_Scene: Hamegg scatters parts off a table_

Hamegg: Let's face it! When you have nothing but junk! It stays junk! Tenma's got bucks, I got junk. Tenma's got brains, I got junk. And ever since that little….."

Vivian: Creep?

Hamegg: Not exactly the word I wanted but in the presence of children it'll work…Creep showed up, what do I have……"

Vivian: Junk?

Hamegg: Brilliant! Go get me some beer so I can drown my sorrows.

Voice: If all you can do all day is whine, no wonder why you're such a loser.

_Scene: Hamegg turns to a shadow in the dark and grabs a wrench._

Hamegg: Who said that!

Voice: Easy oh hot headed egg head. You'll overcook that frustrated brain.

_Scene: Skunk walks into the light with his two flunkies. The taller brawny Moose and the shorter Diesel._

Hamegg: How did you get in here? Weasel, I thought I told you…

Skunk: Never go anywhere without your trusty crowbar.

_Scene: Skunk sits down and lights a cigar._

Skunk: The problem my friend is that you lack a benefactor, you lack finances and…well you're just plain lacking.

Hamegg: Who are you?

Skunk: Skunk, but the name's not as important as our problem. You lost your business, mine's getting cut. We're both in the same sinking boat thanks to that meddlesome plastic punk.

_Scene: Hamegg shakes the wrench._

Hamegg: And let me guess…you got the solution. I've heard that before.

Skunk: Finances I got, talent you got. Maybe if we put 2 and 2 together we can get 4?

_Scene: Vivian interrupts_

Vivian: What a sucker play! He's pulling your foot Hamegg. We don't have near enough the stuff or the funding Tenma has to build something like Astro.

_Scene: Diesel slaps Weasel in the chest._

Diesel: Limited minds don't win kid.

_Scene: Skunk stands up and walks with his back to the group, throwing his arms out._

Skunk: You see my friends, there's an old motto in the world of crime. If you can't dream it? Steal it.

_Scene: Skunk walks back to Hamegg and drops a bag of money at his feet._

Skunk: Start shopping my friend. And don't spend it on junk food? You're fat enough as it is.

**Act IV**

**Little Sister**

_Scene: Astro and Doctor Tenma walk into a large electronics lab at the Ministry of Science. Astro passes by Uran without even a glance…and why? He's thinking about his coming date._

Astro: Dad? Can I have an advance on my allowance? I got a date Saturday night with Cora and my friends…

Doctor Tenma: Well…Son there's something important…

Astro: Please Dad? I'll work extra hard. What about that arctic expedition you've been talking about?

_Scene: (Name) been sneaking up on Astro and at the right moment…she leaps on his back!_

Lil Sis: BIG BROTHER!

Astro: AHHHHH!!! AHHHHHHH!

_Scene: Astro is surprised! his jets ignite, he goes flying around the room, knocking things over, making a mess then pulls (lil sis) off his back and holds her under the arm pits. She smiles at him and tweeks his nose…_

Lil Sis: Hi?

Astro: What the? Who's this Dad?

Doctor Tenma: This is your little sister.

_Scene: Astro sets her down and rubs his head._

Astro: Sister?

Doctor Elifun: Your father and I talked about this at great length Astro and we thought it would be beneficial for you to have a sibling.

Astro: Cool! What's your name Sis?

(What is her name any way?)

Astro: It's great to meet my little sister! You know what? I bet you'd like to come and meet my friends at Teuchi's pizza Saturday. Dad?

_Scene: Astro turns to talk to Tenma then turns to suddenly see that Lil Sis is gone._

Astro: Huh? Where'd she go?

Doctor Elifun: You may find Astro that she's quite a handful.

_Scene: Astro runs out of the lab and into the hall way looking nervously for Lil Sis._

Astro: A handful? That might be exaggerating a bit.

_Scene: Lil Sis has found Momo, the robot ostridge, and has it running like crazy when it crashes into Astro! He's holding onto the neck as they fly around the Ministry causing chaos!_

_Background Song: Rock N Roll by Boby Darren_

Astro: Lil Sis! What did you do?!

Uran: I just asked her for a ride! Ahhhh! Maybe I kinda kick her too hard!

Astro: MOMO! STOOOOOP!

_Scene: They hit a flight of stairs and Momo's feet turn into tractor tracks! They go flying down the stairs knocking people and things down or over, this in turn causes further chain reaction chaos in the main foyer of the Ministry. It finally ends when Momo comes to a break and throws Astro off! He smashes into a concession cart and gets covered by a can of coffee syrup._

Lil Sis: Oops…sorry.

_Lil Sis tries to stand innocently as her now steaming brother stomps towards her but just as he's about to deliver a sermon…_

(Diesel and Moose are disguised as firemen)

Diesel: Hey you little punk!

_Scene: Astro turns to see Diesel and Moose disguised as firemen_.

Diesel: Did you cause this madness?

Astro: Well…..I…..you see….

Moose: I think we should hall this brat in.

Diesel: Yeah. You must have broken two dozen safety codes with that stupid stunt. If I were you? I'd leave real quick before we get real angry.

_Scene: Astro grabs Lil Sis and they run out the front door_

Diesel: He made this easy.

**Act V**

**Theft of the Project Plans**

_Scene: Diesel and Moose walk up to the front counter._

Diesel: Hey there sweet cheeks, we're here to conduct monthly fire drill test. Hit the button will yah?

Receptionist: I don't have that on my memo sheet.

Moose: We didn't have this disaster on our sheets either honey but orders are orders. Man do we have to write this whole place up for violations? Run-a-way robots, disobedient staff, safety violations, where do I start?

_Scene: The receptionist hits the button._

Diesel: Ok boss…the alarms working.

_Scene: As the ministry empties, Skunk sends in some small probes to break into Doctor Tenma's storage vault where they photograph the plans for Astro._

**Act VI**

**Brother knows best…then again?**

_Scene: At the Tezuka Phoenix statue sitting in a park across from the ministry, Astro is trying to talk to Uran but finding it troublesome as she seems to have a little ADHD._

Astro: That was a crazy mess we caused back there. You have to be really careful with your powers sis….uh…..what powers do you have?

Uran: Compared to you big brother I feel kinda cheated.

Astro: You can't fly?

Lil Sis: Nope.

Astro: You don't have arm cannons?

Lil Sis: Nope.

_Scene: Astro winces._

Astro: Machine guns in your butt?

_Scene: Uran smirks._

Lil Sis: That sounds stupid.

Astro: Yeah….real weird.

Lil Sis: I can punch though!

_Scene: Lil Sis hits Astro and knocks him into the fountain!_

Lil Sis: Oops! Uh…..sorry?

_Scene: Uran suddenly hears voices and turns to see two squirrels going at it over a single nut. She walks up and grabs it. _

Uran: Why are you two fighting?

_Scene: Astro's watching and all he can hear is back and forth talk he can't understand._

Uran: Winter's coming soon you know and if all you two can do is complain about one nut? You'll never be ready.

_Scene: Uran breaks the nut in two._

Uran: Here, this is fair.

_Scene: The squirrels thank her. Uran walks back to a perplexed Astro._

Astro: Did you talk to them?

Uran: Yeah.

Astro: You can talk to animals?

Uran: Yeah.

Astro: I can't talk to animals.

Uran: Because only cute little girls can talk to animals.

Astro: That's not nice! Uran?

Uran: Truth hurts.

**Act VII**

**Just call me….trouble.**

_Scene: Hamegg is working on his robot now that Skunk has given him the money and Tenma's blueprints for the Atom Project. We see the skeleton lying on a table and Hamegg getting ready to drop a chip set into it when Skunk snatches his hand._

Skunk: What are you doing?

Hamegg: Just installing the limiter chip.

_Scene: Skunk tosses the chip away._

Skunk: Do you wanna beat Astro or get beaten up by Astro? Oh no…if you're going to a gun fight, you bring a bigger gun.

_Scene: Skunk drops the Omega chip into a slot._

Skunk: This chip will allow our robot to do everything to win. Steal candy from a baby, kick a puppy….or….

_Scene: Skunk makes a finger gun_

Skunk: "Bang" to a cop.

Hamegg: Are you nuts? Without the limiter this thing could get out of control! It could turn on us!

Skunk: The Omega chip will take care of that trust me. You see, Tenma's robot has one problem. He has a conscience and it's stuck on good. To beat him we need a robot that can think and act like a human and to be human? He must be able to do evil.

_Scene: Skunk slaps Hamegg on the back_.

Skunk: Now flip the switch and crank this bad boy up.

_Scene: Meanwhile….Astro is giving Uran a ride around Metro City on his back. _

Astro: Is this cool or what?!

_Scene: Uran stands on Astro's back!_

Uran: WOOOOOO!!

Astro: Careful!

_Scene: Astro rolls over and catches Uran._

Astro: See? I don't want you to get hurt. Falling's not a thing cute little girls should do.

Uran: It's not fair! You get all the cool things.

Astro: Don't be upset. Like Doctor Elifun says…"There's a place for everyone. They just have to find it.

_Scene: Back at Hamegg's lab, Atlas is finished. Hamegg throws a switch and power surges into Atlas's body. As his eyes open up, they turn bright red. At this point, Astro has taken Uran above the clouds to look at the sunset…_

Uran: Ok? What's so special about seeing the sun like this? Big Brother?

_Scene: Uran looks back to see Astro's eyes glowing red. His engines sputter out and they start to fall._

Uran: Uh….Big Brother? Astro? Astro we're kinda falling?

_Scene: They fall faster and faster._

Uran: This isn't funny Astro! Astro!"

_Scene: Atlas sits up and the redness in his eyes fades out. Astro finally snaps out of his red eyed trance only to realize….they're heading for a glass roof! Below it, the Mayor of Metro City is watching his daughter getting married._

Astro: WOE!

_Scene: Astro hits his rockets but terminal velocity wins out. He and Uran crash through the roof and smash into the huge wedding cake making a mess of the wedding. As Astro sits up, the angry wedding part surrounds him._

Astro: Uh…..sorry?

_Scene: Astro is pelted with cake from the screaming mob_

**Act VIII**

**Training wheels**

_Scene: Doctor Tenma walks through the door of his house, he's irate. Astro is sitting on the couch with Uran._

Doctor Tenma: I just got off the phone with the mayor. I thought I asked you to limit unnecessary flying Astro. Your rocket legs are very high maintenance and things like this could happen when you really can't afford them.

Astro: I just wanted to show Uran how cool it is. She got to see her first sunset.

Doctor Tenma: "Sigh" Just be more careful Son? Your old man isn't as good a chew toy as he used to be you know.

Astro: There is something weird though Dad. I don't remember losing power at all. In fact, the last thing I remember is holding Lil Sis and the next I'm swimming in cake.

Lil Sis: Yeah…and his eyes? They were like red as an orange.

Astro: Oranges are orange.

Lil Sis: What ever…they were red.

Tenma: I think we should run a diagnostic test on you son. Just to be safe.

_Scene: Astro is lying on a table. Doctor Tenma walks over to Doctor Osamu after finishing an examination._

Tenma: Nothing strange. So far he's perfectly fine.

Osamu: There is one thing Doctor Tenma. The glowing eyes? Isn't that a synchronization signal within each class of robot?

Tenma: It is but that's impossible since Astro is the only one of his kind.

Osamu: That may be Sir but his functions were disrupted and Uran did say his eyes were glowing. That's a typical radio synchronization signal.

_Scene: Tenma thinks_

Tenma: Get Doctor Elifun on the phone? And don't say a word of this to Astro yet until we're sure.

_Scene: Meanwhile, a clerk sits patiently at a Metro City convenience store reading a newspaper and not seeing Atlas as he stands on the other side of the counter. Atlas knocks on the counter which makes the clerk lower his paper._

Clerk: Oh? Did you want something kid?

Atlas: Yeah….I do.

_Scene: Atlas jumps up and machine guns the counter. He jumps onto the cash register while the clerk shivers. He starts pulling the receipt roll from the register._

Atlas: Thanks for the cash. Oh yeah? Where's your phone?

_Scene: The convenience store explodes as the clerk runs out the door. Atlas flies through the explosion and lands where Skunk has hidden his car._

Skunk: Well? Wasn't that easy?

Atlas: Piece of cake.

_Scene: he hands skunk the roll of receipt paper._

Skunk: What's this?

Atlas: It came from the cash register.

_Scene: Skunk throws the paper at Atlas._

Skunk: You stupid moron! Money! Money! The green paper! How many times do I have to tell you!?

_Scene: Skunk hits Atlas with an electric prod_

Atlas: I'm sorry father! I'm sorry!

Skunk: Next time you screw up? I'll boost the juice and give you twice the jolt, now get in the car!

_Scene: Atlas climbs into the back seat with Weasel while Skunk sits with Hamegg.._

Hamegg: Don't ya think it would have been better to just program it into him?

Skunk: If you want something to go right? You do it yourself. Don't worry…he'll be ready to take on Astro soon enough.

**Act IX**

**Another one?**

_Scene: Doctor Tenma and Doctor Elifun are at the ministry of science debating what Uran saw when Astro blacked out…_

Doctor Elifun: Are you sure Bill?

Doctor Tenma: We ran a complete diagnostic on him and he's just fine, no problems.

But Uran said that Astro's eyes were glowing, which is a synchronization signal between robots of the same class. But that's impossible because Astro is the only one of his kind. And then she said his eyes were red?

Doctor Elifun: Oh dear. That means there's something dangerously wrong with the other robot.

Doctor Tenma: We have to find it. Who knows what or who might be controlling it, if it does exist.

Doctor Elifun: I fear it may come find us before too long. Have you told Astro yet?

Doctor Tenma: Not yet. I'd rather confirm it first. He might try to find….the other one on his own and I just don't want to risk him running into something he can't handle.

**Act X**

**Right and wrong?**

_Scene: Weasel is playing a video game in a room when Atlas comes stomping in and moaps on a couch._

Vivian: So…how's the training going?

Atlas: Ask my fried circuits.

Vivian: He whipped you again didn't he? That Skunk's a creep.

Atlas: It was my fault! We saw this armored car along the high way and he said…"Go roll that truck and bring back the doe."

Vivian: So?

Atlas: So….I rolled it. Rolled it over the guard rail, down the hill side and it exploded. I brought back half the money in it.

Vivian: You took him literally that's why. When Skunk says to roll something? It usually means to go rob it.

Atlas: Well why didn't he just say…"Go rob it!"…I don't get it. Some humans can just be so difficult. So what's with this robot named Astro?

Vivian: He butts in on our business. It's hard enough to make a living but because of him there's all these new rules and regulations in Metro City and we just can't make ends meet and he's got all the robots there messed in the head. They're all whimpy pushovers now.

_Scene: Atlas slips off the couch._

Atlas: Oh yeah? Looks like this Astro needs a little adjustment. Hey Vivian? If you help me understand what Skunk is saying? I'll bring you back a little gift tonight after I pay this Astro a little visit.

**Act XI**

**Date in Chaos**

Scene: Astro is getting ready for his date with Cora. He's messing around with a tie till Uran walks in. She fumbles around with his tie till she makes it a bow.

Uran: There! You look cute.

Astro: Very funny.

Uran: To be honest Big Brother? You kinda look like a dork.

Astro: What's that supposed to mean?!

Uran: You're going to a pizza place not the opera! I read all about it, trust me.

Astro: You're not coming?

Uran: I promised Orin we'd do something tonight. He looked lonely.

_Scene: Uran piles new clothes in Astro's arms and pushes him into the bathroom. Astro comes out._

Astro: So…you think Cora will like this?

Uran: Absolutely! Now go on, have fun, don't burn the place down, get!

_Scene: Uran pushes Astro out the door._

Uran: Orin?

Orin: You called?

Uran: Time to bake us a cake!

Orin: Are you sure we won't get in trouble?

_Uran: Positive! I'm a highly intelligent robot, what could possibly_ go wrong?

_Scene: Teuchi's Pizza_

_Background Music: _

_Backdrop: Teuchi's is noisy and busy, robots and humans putting together and throwing pizzas around the place like crazy. Astro and the gang have a table…_

Mister Teuchi to workers: Oy! 8-Ball Special extra large…..pizza up! "fling" pizza up! "fling" Pizza up! "fling!"

_Scene: Zane stands up, catches the pizza in mid-flight, spins around and puts it on the table._

Zana: Dinner is served.

_Scene: The kids grab for slices_

Astro to Cora: So how's your mechanic's apprenticeship going?

Cora: Not bad. With any luck I'll be able to get an interview for the Ministry of Science intern program next month.

Astro: That's awesome. I can't wait to see you around the halls.

Zane: He's got a crush on you.

Astro: That's not true…I just think you'll fit right in….you know…you'll be the hottest researcher around.

Zane: That all depends on what Astro thinks "hot" means.

Cora: Oooh! I got boys fighting over me!

Zane: There's only one way to settle this you know.

Astro: Oh?

_Scene: Astro and Zack balance on one foot, on coffee cans, with popsicle sticks coming out of their mouths, balancing coins on the ends…_

Astro: Why do I have to balance on my toes?

Zane: Do I have a GPS controlled gyroscope?

_Scene: The two smaller kids stack coin after coin then try to tickle Zack and Astro._

Zane: Hey! Stop it!

Astro: You know that's kinda pointless.

_Scene: Cora stands back smiling but walks up to Astro and kisses him on the cheek. Astro flips out and falls over._

Zane: I'd like my next pizza to be smothered in mushrooms and pepperoni thank you.

_Scene: Astro gets up just as the sounds of police sirens. The dog interceptor cars pull up in front of the bank across the street._

Zane: Check it out! Somebody's robbing the bank!

Cora: As if that's a big deal these days. The security systems practically turn them into instant jails.

_Scene: Inspector Towashi climbs out of his car and directs body armored SWAT to the front door. He grabs a bull horn._

Towashi: This is the Metro City Police Department! If you're smart you'll put your hands above your head and behave yourself! DO IT!

_Scene: The SWAT team enters the Bank._

Zane: Eh! Boring as usual.

_Scene: As the kids turn from the window, lights flash from the bank's front door. Suddenly SWAT members come flying out! They crash into cars, trashcans, one sails through the air and crashes through the big window of Teuchi's!_

Cora: That's not usual!

_Scene: The kids run back to the window just as a bolt of energy sails from the bank door, hits a patrol car and sends it somersaulting into the air. Astro vaults over the window sill and runs towards the bank as shots continue to rip things apart around him!_

_Scene: The police are in a fighting retreat and as Astro makes it to the base of the steps, Atlas comes out holding a policeman in one hand and a bag of money in the other. For a brief instant both their eyes turn red then Atlas chucks the police officer into a column and jumps at Astro! A fight between them ensues and Astro gets chucked into Teuchi's._

Zane: WO! CLEAR OUT!

_Scene: Zane and Cora are pushing people out as the brawl goes on. Zack snatches a baseball bat from behind the pizza bar and clubs Atlas over the head._

Zane: You think I'd know better?

_Scene: Atlas snatches Zane and tosses him like a rag doll into a rack of pizza dough. Astro clocks Atlas in the chin and sends Atlas skidding into a drink mixer._

Astro: Cool off!

_Scene: Atlas stands up and shakes his head._

Atlas: You're tougher than I was told. More fun for me.

Astro: How can you do this?! Robot's shouldn't be robbing banks or hurting people!

Atlas: Shows how much you know. Robots shouldn't be turning their fellow bots into whimps and slaves…especially for these weakling fat bags!

_Scene: Cora runs to help Znek but Atlas jumps her, wraps an arm around her neck and puts an arm cannon to her head._

Atlas: How fast can you fly?

_Scene: Atlas rockets up and out of Teuchi's with Astro on his heels._

Cora: ASTRO! LET ME GO YOU JERK! LET…..

Atlas: Oops! Forgot about the thin air. Well I guess you need to get back to the ground huh?

_Scene: Atlas drops Cora. All the way down Astro is trying to save her over and over but Atlas keeps stopping him. Astro drops her into an awning but gets pile driven by Atlas till he's snatched up by his neck! Atlas is about to deliver a punch when police sirens grow around them._

Atlas: I guess you're lucky for now. Next time I won't be so nice. If anyone's gonna speak for robots in this city…it's not going to be you!

_Scene: Atlas chucks Astro aside and flies off._

_Scene: Cora runs up catch a wobbling Astro._

Cora: You alright?

Astro: Yeah…nothing a little nap couldn't fix.

_Scene: Astro beeps and falls over._

**Act X**

**Easy bake my eye.**

_Scene: Atlas returns to the hideout. He walks though the door, throws a bag of money to Diesel, throws a gift to Vivian and flops down in a chair._

Hamegg: How'd it go there kid? Did you wipe the street with him? Turn him into a pretzel? Scatter him to the four winds?

Atlas: Nah….I let em go.

Hamegg: You what?!

_Scene: Skunk walks up._

Skunk: I told you to take care of him.

Atlas: You didn't tell me to destroy him. Besides, I was having too much fun and then the dumb cops showed up. Relax, there's plenty of time to deal with that wuss.

_Scene: Skunk tries to us his whip. Atlas catches it and smirks._

Atlas: By the way? I'm keeping some of the money for myself. And don't hit me again with this stupid thing? I'm liable to get a little upset.

_Scene: Hamegg stands nervously next to Skunk as he pulls his whip back._

Hamegg: What did I tell you Skunk! Without that limiter chip he's starting to get out of control!

Skunk: Are you kidding! I like him already! He's a chip off my old block, the son I haven't had yet!

_Scene: Skunk hugs Atlas, Atlas pushes back._

Atlas: Stop with the smootchin and get me a can of oil. And I'm planning the next job so tell your two goofy twins to get off their butts and do something important!

Skunk: You heard Atlas you stooges! Move, move, move…butts and elbows hurry up!

_Scene: meanwhile….Astro returns home after his "Date", his clothes torn up and he's worn out. He walks through the door and right into a disaster. There's flower all over the place! He walks into the kitchen to see a huge split level cake on the kitchen table. The frosting's not perfect, in fact it's kinda running down the sides of the cake. Astro slaps his face in shock…_

Astro: Uran? What the? Orin? Dah…..duh…..eeep….YOU TRASHED THE HOUSE!"

Uran: I made you this cake big brother! I thought it might make you happy.

Astro: You…trashed the house….Uran! Dad's gonna kill us!

Uran: Till he sees the cake.

Astro: Orin? You let her trash the house!

Oran: Well…only a little bit. It is a nice cake though.

_Scene: Astro flops into a chair._

Astro: Well…this is kinda the least of my problems.

Uran: How come your clothes are all torn up? You said something wrong to Cora.

Astro: ugh….whatever.

_Scene: Doctor Tenma, Doctor Elifun and Inspector Towashi suddenly come through the front door._

Tenma: Astro are you alright? what happened to the house?

Astro: Uh…little miss easy bake went nuts. Nice cake though huh Dad?

Tenma: This isn't funny Astro.

Towashi: Who was that robot? I have a department shot all to pieces, a whole city block torn up and a dozen people in the hospital. I want answers and I want them now!

Astro: I was too busy getting beat up to ask for a name.

Towashi: I knew this would happen. You give em just an inch of unrestricted freedom and wham! They tear up your house and start robbing banks. As if I had enough in this city to worry about already…

_Scene: Astro stands up_

Astro: Inspector?! you can't blame every robot for a little accident like this or…

Towashi: Or what? Robbing a bank? How about that restaurant? People are in the hospital now because somebody blew a fuse in his brain bucket!

Tenma: I have to agree with my Son Inspector. I don't know how it could have happened but right now there's a copy of Astro running around and I suspect its programming had been greatly flawed.

Towashi: No kidding? Oh here I was thinking it was just a glitch, sunspots, a sticking gas pedal, how silly of me. Well get this through your thick heads! If this little "mis-programming" starts to spread through the robot population? When I'm done putting an end to it, no robots will be able to pop a spring or twitch an eye unless they write a five page request! And I'll make sure that takes a month to process! Have a nice day gentlemen.

_Scene: towashi storms out._

Elifun: I hope this hero business isn't distressing you my boy.

Astro: Crash test dummy's looking better all the time. Dad? How could it have happened? He didn't care about anything! He almost killed Cora, he hurt Zane! I thought robots were incapable of doing anything evil?

_Scene: Tenma looks at Elifun._

Tenma: "sigh" You need to know Astro. I knew this would come back to haunt me.

**Act XI**

**Girl's touch**

_Scene: While Astro is talking with doctor Tenma and Doctor Elifun. Uran gets a wild idea to sneak out and go find this troublemaker robot._

Uran: Big brother's not the only one around here who can do something cool.

Orin: Uran? I really don't think this is a good idea. The Doctor will be very unhappy if we go off like this.

Uran: I thought I could count on you Orin? If we can bake an awesome cake, I'm sure we can handle some troublemaking robot together.

Orin: We also left quite a mess so we're batting a little less than a thousand. Oh…I'm so going to get dented for this!

_Scene: Astro is talking to Tenma and Elifun._

Astro: But Dad, if the Omega chip allows him to do both good and bad things, I can't see where there's a problem! You made it, you wouldn't let him do anything evil right?

Tenma: No, I wouldn't. The problem is son, the Omega chip allows him to learn like a real human. Good and bad isn't programmed into him, he has to learn it.

Elifun: And…if he's being taught by the wrong person Astro? His ideas of what's good or bad could be seriously conflicted.

Tenma: So not only has someone copied your blue prints but they've taken the Omega chip as well. This is serious. A robot like this could jeopardize the whole robot/human relationship.

Astro: Then I'll just have to get him back to the Ministry so you can fix him.

Elifun: It might be more difficult than you hope Astro. A robot like that could be totally ruthless, able to do things you couldn't allow. You're at a gross disadvantage.

Astro: Well I'm not gonna just sit back, play video games and hope he figures it out. He put Zack in the hospital and hurt my friends, I have to stop him.

_Scene: Astro walks to his room then suddenly an after thought he runs back to Tenma._

Astro: Dad? Uran and Orin are gone!

Tenma: Did you try calling them?

Astro: No answer. I'm gonna go find em.

_Scene: Astro flies from the house._

**Act XII**

**You dare insult me?**

_Scene: Uran and Orin have gone to the ministry of Science, picked up Momo the Ostritch and are now bouncing along through the night looking for the trouble causing robot Astro talked about._

Orin: If I might state the obvious? Not only is this the most ridiculous method of transportation, it is certainly the most uncomfortable and impractical form…

_Scene: Momo squawks and pecks furiously at Orin._

Uran: You shouldn't insult her like that.

Orin: Well does she know where she's going? Obviously none of us have any idea where to look.

Uran: Big brother ran into him in a bank right? Do the math…bank, jewelry store, coin shop…"

_Scene: As they pass an armored car building, a heap of noise catches Uran's ears._

Uran: Bingo.

_Scene: Inside, Diesel, Moose and Atlas are fooling around a loaded armored car after tying up the night guards. Diesel is getting impatient…_

Diesel: Will you bust the door already or cut the stupid thing open? Cheese my grandmother moves faster than you!

Atlas: If I try to cut it then I'll burn all the money. How about you shut up, keep watch and let me handle this?

Moose: He's right though Atlas. We shouldn't be wasting time.

Atlas: You two can go home then. I'm sure Skunk will keep you on the payroll for doing absolutely nothing.

_Scene: Suddenly Uran, Orin and Momo show up behind the gang._

Uran: How about you all put your hands up and behave yourselves?

_Scene: The three crooks turn their heads._

Uran: You heard me! Put your hands up!

_Scene: Diesel and Moose raise a pair of big laser rifles._

Moose: How about we turn you into a pile of scrap?

Diesel: Bit off more than you could chew didn't yah!

Orin: Dear me…we forgot they might be armed.

_Scene: Atlas slaps the rifles down._

Atlas: What are you two clowns doing? A dingbat and a dork riding an ostrich? Oh please…look at me shiver!

Uran: You take that "dingbat" remark back you creep!

Orin: Please Miss Uran? I'd try to be a little less crass right now?

_Scene: Atlas walks up to Momo._

Atlas: Drive the truck out of here, I'll handle miss big mouth. Get off this stupid feather duster before I get angry.

Uran: You shouldn't have said that.

_Scene: Momo goes bizerk! She machine gun pecks Atlas then kicks him through a stack of wooden crates!_

Uran: Yeah! Serves you right!

_Scene: Atlas busts out from the pile of boxes._

Uran, Orin and Momo: AAAAAAH!

Atlas: Let's have a little fun shall we?

**XIII**

**Tag! You're it!**

_Scene: Momo jumps around avoiding Atlas's mad grasping. Her feet turn into rocket bells and off she goes through a window with Atlas and his two cronies behind him. They fly through the city, weaving and turning around buildings, through alleyways, through a covered ginza._

Orin: I told you this was a bad idea!

Uran: Hah! We got him right where we want him!

Orin: You must be crazy!

_Scene: Uran starts making animal noises and she gets help from all over the place. Atlas and his cronies are pelted and attacked by animals. The cronies wreck the car they're in and in the end? Atlas gets "seagulled" in the eyes!_

Atlas: AHHHHHH!

_Scene: He flies out of control and crash lands onto some railroad tracks where his boot gets caught as a train speeds towards him!_

Uran: Hurry Momo!

_Scene: Uran jumps off Momo and just in the nick of time rips Atlas out of his boot! They both tumble down the track berm where Uran lands on top of Atlas._

Uran: I……GOTCHA!!

_Scene: Atlas jumps up._

Atlas: Gnah! You…..you crazy idiot! What do you think you were doing?!

Uran: I couldn't let you get smooshed.

Atlas: I was doing just fine I'll have you know. How can so many robots be so stupid?!

Uran: Ask yourself? How can you be so mean?!

Atlas: I'm not the one turning robots into human catering fools!

Uran: But you're the one breaking all the laws! Robbing banks? Hurting people? We're supposed to help people, that's what my big bother does!

Atlas: Your brother? Oh…you mean that super whimp? Hmph! I'd rather follow what my father tells me, if you want something? You take it! If you can't dream it, steal it! And if you don't want to wait on tables the rest of your life? Force the world to wait on you.

_Scene: Uran giggles._

Atlas: What? Now what are you doing?

Uran: I'm laughing. (giggles) You should see your face when you get all serious? (giggles)

Atlas: Stop that! I'm dangerous! You should respect me!

_Scene: Uran giggles even more!_

Atlas: I'm warning you!

_Scene: Atlas takes an authoritive pose but then Uran pokes him in the stomach._

Uran: (giggles) You got a pooch belly.

Atlas: What?! I do not! I warn you…

_Scene: Uran pokes him over and over._

Atlas: Hey! (little laughter) cut it out!

Uran: Big and bad? Yeah right. Well I think the one you call "Father" doesn't know a horse from a Skunk.

Atlas: Actually….his name is Skunk.

Uran: That's a silly name.

Atlas: I know…why couldn't it be Butch? Or Rocky? Or Machine Gun Kelly?

**XIV**

**Rocket Rodeo**

_Scene: Astro is flying around looking for Uran when Momo and Orin fly up to meet him._

Orin: Astro!

Astro: Huh? Where's Uran?

_Scene: Uran is back with Atlas trying to explain what good and bad is when Astro lands._

Astro: Uran! Get away from him.

Uran: Big Brother hold on!

_Scene: Atlas snatches Uran and takes off! Astro pursues them on a wild flight through Metro City. At one point, Atlas looks at Uran and smirks._

Atlas: No wonder I'm going so slow.

_Scene: Atlas throws Uran behind him. Astro catches her on the fly and hangs her from a passing lamp post! The twisting turning flight continues till Astro races past a boating store. He snatches a rope and an anchor on the fly. Fashions a lasso and fires it with his arm cannon! The lasso wraps around one of Atlas's legs. Astro snags the anchor onto a fire hydrant!_

Atlas (stopping in mid-air): Ugh!

_Scene: Atlas gets catapulted backwards through a large plate window. As he tries to stand up, Astro clocks him in the kisser with a blue energy halo around his fist. Atlas shorts out and falls down._

**XV**

**Dismantle?**

_Scene: Astro, Uran and Cora walk into a lab at the Ministry of Science where Doctor's Tenma, Elifun and Osamu are standing with Inspector Towashi. Atlas is kept in a secure vault like room with a big bullet proof window where the rest can see him._

Towashi: So far we haven't found where Hamegg and Skunk are hiding out. Certainly he's not going to tell us a damn thing. (Towashi gestures towards the glass)

Tenma: Morning son. Good job catching Atlas.

Uran: He caught Atlas? Hello! I did most of the work here! (Uran looks at Atlas) So…what's going to happen to him?

Towashi: The city counsel wants him destroyed.

Cora: He's supposed to get a hearing isn't he?

Towashi: He's been deemed too much of a threat and I agree with their decision.

Astro: But that's not right! The Robot Rights Law says he should have a hearing. Inspector, he has the ability to learn right and wrong from whoever teaches him, Skunk's…

Towashi: It doesn't mater what Skunk did! It's what that robot has the power to do and since he seems to know the difference between right and wrong, it's obvious where his priorities are!

Cora: But if he has the ability to learn Inspector then he can learn the right way! You can't just destroy him without giving him a chance!

Towashi: Who's responsible for the safety of this city? YOU! There's nothing more to say, the counsel's decision is final. Doctor Tenma? You will prepare that robot to be handed over to the disposal department.

_Scene: Towashi leaves_

Astro: Dad? Dad, don't do it. This is wrong. The law says it's wrong.

_Scene: Tenma turns to Osamu, Elifun then looks at Atlas._

Tenma: Alright…we'll go to the President and the Chief Justice, try to make them see reason but promise me you won't do anything rash if we fail? Please son, I know how much you want to but you have to remember the greater good. We have to preserve the relationship between robots and humans.

Cora: What good is it when you deny even a single person their rights?

**XVI**

**What's the right thing?**

_Scene: Atlas is sitting in his cell brooding when he sees Uran slip into the lab with Orin behind her._

Orin: Disable the security alarms, disable the cameras….we're both felons you know…they'll turn us into soup cans for this.

Uran: Will you hush! Anyway the only one who's in trouble is me.

_Scene: Uran walks up to the cell door and starts picking away at the locks._

Orin: This is so wrong!

Uran: You're right. If my big brother thinks this is wrong then call me a dufus for following him.

_Scene: Uran slips into the cell and walks up to Atlas. Atlas sits in a chair that drains his power._

Atlas: You like to get into trouble don't you? Well don't bother…seems no one cares about me, if they did I'd be out of this joint by now.

Uran: Your so called "Father" never cared about you. My brother says Skunk just uses you like a tool.

Atlas: What's so different from your brother? Just another tool for humans to throw away when he's outlived his use. Skunk's right about one thing, to be blindfully trusting is to be weak and stupid.

_Scene: Uran slaps Atlas_

Atlas: What was that for?!

Uran: I don't know why I should bother helping you, but my brother sees something good in you that's worth fighting for! Him, Doctor Tenma, everyone's trying to save you! But we can't do it unless you start figuring out what's right and wrong!

_Scene: The door to the room suddenly slides open. Inspector Towashi comes in with armed police._

Towashi: How dare that Tenma go behind my back! While he's…..what?!

Uran: Uh oh…

_Scene: Uran breaks the chair Atlas is sitting in._

Uran: GO! Gogogogogogo……

Atlas: But….

Uran: Get out of here!

_Scene: Atlas rockets out of the room as Uran is caught. He stops for a moment and looks back._

Atlas: Boy….that was a stupid thing to do….sucker.

_Scene: Atlas rockets off._

**XVII**

**Operation Innings Nine**

_Scene: Atlas lands back at the hide out where Vivian is waiting and pacing._

Vivian: Atlas! We saw the news…how did you get away?

Atlas: I did what father taught me. No thanks to that Astro and his ditsy sister.

_Scene: Atlas walks into a room where Skunk and Hamegg stand over a table._

Skunk: I knew you'd bust out. Just in time too. We have the heist to end all heists.

_Scene: Skunk smacks a print on the table._

Skunk: Tonight's the 5th game of the Eastern Division series between the Metro City Thunders and the Stellar City Monarchs. Now ask me kid? What does the First National Reserve Bank got in common with baseball?

Atlas: Like I care?

Skunk: Good answer. However, they'll both be home runs. While you've been keeping the cops attention in jail? Diesel and Moose were busy putting a bomb underneath the home run fountain at Thunder Park. A very big bomb.

Hamegg: Actually just a small diversion. And while the city's dealing with that little problem? You'll be busting the First National open like a soup can.

Skunk: 500 million smacks kid. Enough money to plate you in pure gold and more than enough to help us bankroll a little revolution. Heck by the time we're done? You'll have Metro City bowing to your every whim. How does that sound?

Atlas: I like it.

Hamegg: Of course…and first things first…you need to get Astro here. We've got a nice little surprise for him.

**XVIII**

**Teachable moment**

_Scene: Atlas is on his way to lure Astro into a trap. As he's flying through the air over the city, a column of black smoke draws his attention._

Atlas: Huh? Wonder what going on over there?

_Scene: Atlas flies to a roof top and looks over at a building on fire across the street. He's drawn to the fire fighters working to get inside. After a little time he moves to get on with the plan when an explosion blows a window apart and sends a firefighter tumbling down the ladder injured. The apartment where the fire is happening is a blowtorch of flames._

_Atlas is wavering between not caring and looking at what's happening when the screams of a robot and a child reach his ears. He jumps off the roof, rockets across the street and smashes through the wall and into the flaming apartment…_

Atlas: Where are you?! Say something!

Robot: Here!

_Scene: Atlas finds the robot trapped under fallen debris and starts trying to dig her out._

Robot: Forget me! Save Miss Hanna I beg you!

Atlas: You first!

_Scene: The little girl is screaming._

Atlas: Robots are more important.

Robot: She's only a child….please….

_Scene: The fire is getting worse. Atlas gnashes his teeth and plunges through the burning apartment looking for the little girl. He finds her huddling in a closet…_

Atlas: Are you nuts?! You can't stay here!

_Scene: Atlas wraps the little girl in a blanket and rockets out of the apartment. He drops her into the arms of a fireman and flies back into the apartment to dig the robot out. He frees her and drops her to the firemen on the street._

Fireman: Thanks.

Atlas: Hmph…seems it takes a robot to clean up the mess humans make.

_Scene: Atlas hears a man talking to a reporter and gets irate. He stomps over and snatches the man by his shirt…_

Atlas: You…were smoking and fell asleep? I otta boot you to the moon you stupid idiot! What were you thinking?! No wonder we robots should rule over you humans! How could you do such a stupid thing!

_Scene: Atlas rockets off._

Atlas: Skunk's right. It's time to make things the way they should be around here.

**Act IXX**

**Kidnapped**

_Scene: Cora and the other kids are in a Ginza looking around when Atlas drops into the store through the skylight and snatches Cora by her arm._

Atlas: I need to borrow you for a moment. Hope you don't mind.

Cora: Let me go you creep!

_Scene: Atlas and Cora rocket out of the store. Meanwhile, Astro and Uran are in the living room of Doctor Tenma's house while Tenma, Towashi, Elifun and the Mayor of Metro City are hashing it out in another room._

Astro: Wow…you really whipped things up. Why did you let Atlas go?

Uran: I thought it was the right thing to do. You don't want them to destroy him do you?

Astro: No…but now that he's loose, who knows what might happen.

_Scene: Astro's cell phone beeps._

Astro: Hi Cora!

Cora: Astro! Don't come, it's a trap!

Atlas: She spoiled my cool line but you get the message don't you?

Astro: Atlas…let her go.

Atlas: Are you kidding? How about "you" come to the old abandoned car factory and get her?

_Scene: Astro clicks off the phone_

Astro: Do me a favor Uran? Don't tell Dad or the Inspector, I'm gonna handle this alone.

_Scene: Astro flies off towards the factory._

**XX**

**Dilema**

_Scene: Astro lands on the factory roof and looks through a skylight. He sees Cora tied to a chair alone in the center of the factory._

Astro: Skunk should really stop using these dumb movie ideas.

_Scene: Astro flies around the building and enters through a ground floor window. He surprises Diesel and ties him up, upside down to an overhead rafter. He walks on to surprise Moose, tapping him on the shoulder and tying him to a wall with a piece of water pipe. Water showers over him._

Astro: ("Pat pat") Chill out ok?

_Scene: Astro looks ahead to the wide open factory space. He sees Cora struggling in the chair trying to talk to him through the tape over her mouth._

Astro: ATLAS?! I'M HERE NOW COME OUT!

_Scene: No Atlas. In fact…no one else. Astro walks out of hiding, ready for a fight._

Astro: YOU WANT A FIGHT ATLAS?! SHOW YOURSELF!

_Scene: Astro keeps on walking till he reaches Cora._

Astro: You know it would be stupid for me to get this far.

_Scene: Astro pulls the tape off Cora's mouth._

Astro: You ok?

Cora: Don't touch me!

Astro: Huh?

_Scene: As Astro touches Cora's ropes, he gets a huge jolt of power and is thrown across the floor to a sliding landing under Skunks foot. Atlas stands next to him._

Skunk: Didn't I say patience is our best weapon?

_Scene: Astro awakens from black. He's shackled down to a table._

Hamegg: Wake up Sleeping Ugly.

Astro: You should see yourself in the morning.

Hamegg: What bravado. I do hate to spread it all over creation but hey…that's just the bad luck for you isn't it?

Astro: Cora?! Cora?!

Cora: I'm right here!

_Scene: Cora is tied up to the side of the table._

Astro: Glad you could share in the fun.

Cora: You really need to work on your comedy skills.

Skunk: Enough of the love bird stuff. My advice to you my little Matel toy is to enjoy the time you got left. You see there's a bomb in your chest and pretty soon you're gonna get a nice dose of heart burn. But that's nothing compared to what's gonna happen to the rest of Metro City.

_Scene: Skunk walks around the table._

Skunk: Just one home run in the right spot and KABLAM! Instant vaporization of every human and robot within a mile. And while everybody's trying to sweep up the mess? We'll be sweeping up their bank accounts. But perhaps I already said too much. Not that you can do much about it.

_Scene: Skunk walks by Atlas._

Atlas: Humans and robots?

Skunk: Oh? I forgot to mention that the national championships was in baseball, how stupid of me.

Atlas: I didn't want any robots mixed up in this.

Skunk: Look…kid….you want to run this city, you gotta be willing to break a few eggs, smash a few circuits, crush a few cans. Just think, in a few hours you'll have the money and the power to do what you like. That's what you want isn't it?

_Scene: Atlas replies hesitantly._

Atlas: Yeah…that's right. That's what I want.

Hamegg: Hey! Look at the time.

Skunk: So long Astro…parting is such sweet sorrow…unless you're about to win the lottery!

_Scene: Atlas, Skunk, hamegg and their cronie start walking away._

Astro: Atlas! You can't do this! Thousands of robots and people are going to die! This is wrong and you know it!

_Scene: Atlas turns around._

Cora: I saw you hesitate…don't be a tool! Skunk's gonna dump you or destroy you the first chance he gets!

Atlas: Nice try…but my mind's made up. I've seen enough of humans and robots to know they need a leash and a good owner to pull on it so stop trying your stupid sob stories on me.

_Scene: Atlas walks away._

Astro: And you call yourself a robot?! This is wrong and you know it!

_Scene: Astro thrashes and gnarls._

Astro: Damn it!

Cora: These guys sure know how to tie a knot.

Astro: Hopefully they didn't mess with my transmitter…

**XXI**

**Charge of the Uran**

_Scene: Uran is sitting in her room after being punished for helping Atlas._

Astro: Uran?

Uran: Yeah…you're not supposed to come in here big brother.

Astro: does it look like I'm here?

_Scene: Uran looks around._

Uran: Woe…this is weird.

Astro: We haven't got time to fool around Sis. Skunk's planted a bomb at the baseball stadium and a home run's gonna blow everybody to bits!

Uran: Where you at?

_Scene: Shifts back to Astro_

Astro: Well….kinda tied up with something else.

Uran: I'll come and get you!

Astro: No! I can take care of it myself, you need to call Inspector Towashi and tell him about the bomb at the stadium!

"click"

Astro: Sis? Uran?! I hope she's not gonna do what I think she's gonna do.

Cora: We have to try and get out of this Astro!

Astro: Well? They got my legs and wrists restrained but they forgot about my elbow joints.

_Scene: Astro detaches his right elbow and tries to use his pin point laser. Suddenly tentacles flow from the table and tie his upper arm back to the table._

Cora: What happened?

Astro: I'd say they've been watching too much anime. Cora? If you can get yourself loose, just get up and get out of here.

Cora: Sorry…I have this weakness for tampering with explosives. Just give me a few minutes.

Astro: I wonder if we'll have a few seconds.

**XXII**

**Second thoughts**

_Scene: Uran, Momo and Orin fly from the house towards the stadium._

Uran: That's right! Astro says Skunk put a bomb in the stadium! A home run will blow everybody sky high!

_Scene: Towashi turns his cruiser around and races for the stadium._

Towashi: All available units! This is a code Red 10-60! Command Center rally point at Vessey and West Steets! Do not, I say again, Do not use your sirens!

_Scene: Uran, Momo and Orin land on a roof across from the stadium. Orin grabs Uran as a baseball flies through the air and the center fielder makes a lucky grab at the top of the backfield wall!_

Orin: My word! (cringe) how are we going to find a bomb in there? It's too big!

Uran: With a little help.

_Scene: Uran signals a Sea Gull. It lands on the roof sill, she explains in Gull about the bomb and the Gull flies around telling other animals until we see squirrels, mice, rats and birds scowering all over the stadium._

_Scene: Back at the abandoned factory, Cora jumps up with the rope in her hands._

Cora: I did it! I'm better at this than I thought!

_Scene: Cora turns around and opens Astro's chest panel. _

Astro: This must mean we've hit second base right?

Cora: Don't make me laugh! I might pull the wrong wire. Does it bother you that the timer has like 2 minutes left?

Astro: Oh no…not like a bomb stuck to my insides wasn't a problem to start with.

_Scene: We see Skunk's car racing by the camera on it's way to the bank. Atlas is stuck between Diesel and moose in the back seat. Skunk and Hamegg are blabbering over their coming good fortune while Atlas is biting on his lips…He thinks of voices telling him how wrong he is, what kind of robot is he? He suddenly shudders and starts climbing over moose…_

Atlas: Open the window you fat dork!

Skunk: What are you doing?!

Atlas: He got loose!

Skunk: Astro got loose?! How do you know?

Atlas: Duh! Same design plans genius! I'll meet you at the bank!

_Scene: Atlas jumps from the car and rockets off._

**XXIII**

**Counting down**

_Scene: A robot batter nails the ball and send it streaking towards the center field wall!_

Announcer: Deep line drive to center field! This could tie the game ladies and gentlemen!

_Scene: Uran and Orin cringe as the ball looks like a sure homer! That is till Astro's big school mate Shibugaki makes a running catch along the top of the center field wall much to the consternation of Ken, Tamao and the crowd._

Ken: Shibugaki! You robbed our side of a homer you big dufus!

Shibugaki: You gotta admit, I made one sweet catch didn't I?!

Tamao: Ugh! Someone should go catch your brain! It's escaped!

_Scene: Uran and Orin are relieved and continue trying to find the bomb._

Orin: It's only a matter of time! We've been looking everywhere!

_Scene: A squirrel comes running up and pulls on Uran's pant leg._

Uran: Huh? You found it?! Take us to it!

_Scene: Uran, Orin and the squirrel run for the bomb. The scene shifts to Astro and Cora back at the old car factory._

Astro: Tell me you're making progress?

Cora: There's like 15 wires and 60 seconds left, I might have to make an educated guess!

Astro: Wow! And I left my flipping coin at home?

Cora: Red, blue or green.

_Scene: Atlas crashes through the roof and lands beside Cora._

Atlas: Step aside!

_Scene: Atlas pushes Cora aside. She pushes right back._

Cora: Who do you think you are?! CREEP!

Atlas: Stupid human moron!

_Scene: Astro fidgets as Cora and Atlas argue._

Astro: WILL SOME ONE GET THIS BOMB OUT OF MY CHEST?!

_Scene: Atlas casually turns and plucks the green wire from the bomb. The bomb stops counting down at 2 seconds._

Astro, Atlas and Cora: "Shewww….."

_Scene: The bombs alarm suddenly goes off._

Astro, Atlas and Cora: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

_Scene: We see an explosion blow through the roof of the old car factory._

**XXIV**

**A toy!**

_Scene: Inspector Towashi is surrounded by police officers as they run towards the baseball stadium._

Towashi: You found it! Where is it?

_Scene: Uran is standing before the bomb, and it's pretty big._

Uran: Under the center field scoreboard. You should stop the game!

Towashi: If we try to evacuate the stadium now, Skunk will just set it off by remote control! We'll try to get a delay or keep em from smacking the ball over the fence, don't touch that thing till my officers get there, you understand?!

_Scene: Uran starts climbing all over the bomb._

Orin: What are you doing?! The Inspector said….

Uran: I'm not touching it! I just wanna see how it's made, maybe I can find a way to stop it.

Orin: I hope the next hitter won't get lucky!

_Scene: Astro is standing by the table popping his separated right fore arm back into its joint._

Astro: What changed your mind?

Atlas: Some humans are more advanced in their stupidity than others, now get out of here and go do that hero thing before I change my mind.

Cora: We're not done yet!

_Scene: Atlas picks Cora up and puts her on Astro's back._

Atlas: Will you shut up and get going!

_Scene: Astro rockets from the factory. He switches to the game._

Astro: We're in big trouble…The Thunder's best hitter is up at the plate.

_Scene: Astro's burners go from yellow to white/blue and he's streaking towards the stadium. We see the batter take a swing and knock the ball foul into the bleachers. Uran's ripping panels off the bomb casing and tracing wires from the explosive to the detonator._

Uran: Inspector! Where are you?! Why haven't you stopped the game yet?!

_Scene: Astro and Cora come running into the room._

Astro: Uran! Get off that thing!

_Scene: Inspector Towashi is shaking the announce._

Towashi: Call a time out! Hold the game!

_Scene: The Thunder hitter gets a good shot on the ball and it sails up and towards the center field scoreboard. Astro is frantically scanning and pulling wires out._

Astro: That's not it! That's not it! That's not it!

_Scene: The ball spins closer and closer. Astro jumps down and tries to rip the bomb off the floor but he's ripping pieces away, it's hard to get a good grip!_

_Scene: Orin and Cora grimace, expecting the end of all of them._

_Scene: The ball smacks the center field sign and lands in the grass below it._

_Scene: Astro is resting against the side of the bomb till he looks around and sees they're all still alive? Above, the crowd is going crazy! The Thunders have won the series._

Astro: What the?

_Scene: Astro walks around the bomb and finds Uran holding….the electrical plug she's pulled from the socket._

Uran: Did I mess anything up?

_Scene: Astro picks her up and spins her around the floor laughing and hugging her._

Astro: You did just fine Sis.

**XXV**

**Yin to your Yang**

_Scene: Skunk, Hamegg, Diesel and Moose walk into the bank and see Atlas sitting casually in a chair._

Skunk: Hurry up you mooks. While the whole city's distracted we'll clean this place out! Good work Atlas. You're going to get a big reward for this.

Atlas: Oh really? I suppose I should ask for it now but I kinda have other things in mind.

Skunk: (cocking his laser rifle) Like what?

_Scene: We suddenly hear the bank doors slam shut. The crooks turn to see Astro standing there smiling at them. He waves a ping pong paddle in his hand._

Astro: Ping pong!

_Scene: Astro jumps up and rockets towards the camera!_

_Scene: The scene opens to Towashi walking out of the police station and coming face to face with a huge ball….of chewing gum?_

Hamegg: I warned you this would go wrong!

Skunk: Shut up! Next time it won't! You'll see, I'll get that stupid kid if it's the last ting I do! You hear me Astro Boy!

_Scene: Astro is standing across the street laughing while Atlas is perched on an alley fence behind him._

Astro: It's gonna take them days to pull them all out of that mess! Well…guess we make a good team huh Atlas?

_Scene: Atlas is gone._

Astro: Atlas?

_Scene: Uran comes walking up with huge ice cream cones in her hands._

Uran: Where's Atlas? Oh well….more for me!

Astro: No way! Share that one! Uran, get back here!

_Scene: We see Vivian sneaking away till Atlas lands in front of her._

Atlas: Leaving?

Vivian: You won't take me to the cops.

Atlas: Are you kidding? I'm not gonna rat out another robot. Especially a cute one.

Vivian: I thought you'd stay and help Astro?

Atlas: And leave our fellow bots to the whims of that dopy dreamer? Please! I've only started to have my fun around here.

Vivian: Well…if you're going to stay, at least learn how to take a bath!

_Scene: Vivian drags a kicking, screaming Atlas behind her to his soapy water doom._

**Flash to black**

**THE END**

**End Credits roll**


End file.
